Wish Upon A Shard
by Inu-Gurl07
Summary: After Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo she goes home.Unknown to Kagome she wishes upon a shard that Inuyasha can't use the well.Will these lovers find a way to get back to each other. First Fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Wish Upon A Shard

Kagome fought her way through bushes searching for Inuyasha. He disappeared half an hour and it was dinnertime. He usually appeared two second after the ramen was ready. Kagome saw faint eerie light. Kikyo's soul collectors when she got closer she heard Kikyo's voice. She peered from behind a tree and saw Kikyo leaning at the base of a tree while Inuyasha sat on a branch.

"Inuyasha, why do you find the need to linger in this world? Why not just leap into hell with me now."

"Kikyo I told you I can't leave this world until I have my revenge on Naraku. He killed you and I can't leave until I kill him."

Inuyasha jumped down from where he was so that now he was directly in front ok Kikyo.

"Inuyasha all I want it for you to be with me." Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha forced her lips unto his.

Kagome's eyes stung with tears. She ran and tired to find her way to the well.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo's embrace.

"Kikyo there is another reason why I can't go." Kikyo's eyes flared with jealously. "It's her isn't it that Ka-go-me" Kikyo (Kikyho) spat her name out like it was sour on her tongue.

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment. "Kikyo" he finally said "I loved you. I was going to become human for you but….but then I met Kagome. She shed tears for me, cried for me. And she's told me numerous times that she loves me as a half demon. So I've decided to stay with her. I'm sorry but…

Something caught Inuyasha's nose. The faint smell of salt water mixed with lilac and vanilla. Kagome's intoxicating scent, she'd been here and crying.

Inuyasha began running searching for Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled

Inuyasha stopped. "What does she have that I don't?"

Inuyasha thought for a while "Everything including my heart." And with that he took off after Kagome.

Leaving a crying Kikyo, alone in the forest.


	2. I wished you loved me

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could following Kagome's scent.

"Damn Kagome please don't leave me."

Kagome ran to Kaede's hut. She burst through the door.

'Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "Are you alright."

"Oh yeah" Kagome lied. "I just forgot tomorrow's my friend birthday so I have to get home and buy her a gift, so I have to hurry. Kagome grabbed her book bag and hugged Miroku, then Shippo.

"Kagome! I can't breath." Shippo wined. "And what's wrong you'll be back soon won't you?"

Kagome's eyes were filling with tears. She quickly blinked them back; she could tell Shippo that she decided to never return.

"I'm going to miss you that's all. "Her voice cracked as she spoke. Sango had an uneasy expression on her face. "Well we'll miss you too. "she said as she walked over to Kagome to hug her. Kagome hanged on To Sango a little bit longer before she said. "Well I have to go, see you guys later." She walked to the door took on last look at all of them and walked out of the hut and to the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha bust in Kaede's hut. "Where's Kagome."

"She went home" Shippo replied. Inuyasha ran out, then heard a sweet voice

(Song fic ppl )

_Tynisha Keli - I Wish You Loved Me_

VERSE ONE:  
Somethin, somethin as simple as me hearin' your name (hearin' your name)  
Puts me, puts me in a place that i can't even explain (uh oh, noO i ain't never been here before)  
I really didn't know back then but right now i'm totally sure  
Baby, i know i'm your friend but i wanna be much more (o0oh)

I get butterflies when i see you comin', o0o boy you got me runnin'  
This feelin' in my stomach tells me i should be your woman  
Because your the only one who makes my fairy tale come true

Inuyasha ran following Kagome's scent and the sweet voice.

_How can someone make me so sad, but still i only want them to stay  
I wanna say i love you so bad, but i don't wanna scare you away   
Please, i wish that you'll understand that i wanna be more than just your friend  
I wish you loved me_

_I see, i see you talkin' to them girls on the phone  
I wish that i could tell them all to leave you alone  
Really didn't know back then, but right now I'm totally sure  
Wh0aa who0 that i wanna be much more_

Boy this is why, i never really liked your girlfriends (why)  
Never really gave them a chance (why)  
Because I realized that I'm your woman, your woman

As Inuyasha got closer to voice got louder. "Is that Kagome." Finally he was in view of who was singing it was Kagome

_How can someone make me so sad, but still i only want them to stay  
I wanna say i love you so bad, but i don't wanna scare you away   
Please, i wish that you'll understand that i wanna be more than just your friend  
I wish you loved me_

_Said if you really love somebody, i mean really really really, really love somebody  
Let me hear you say yeah, let me hear you say yeah, yeahh  
If you really know you need them, and you know deep down you never gonna leave them  
Let me hear you say yeah yeah, hear you say yeah yeah_

_How can someone make me so sad, but still i only want them to stay  
I wanna say i love you so bad, but i don't wanna scare you away   
Please, i wish that you'll understand that i wanna be more than just your friend  
I wish you loved me_

"Goodbye Inuyasha…..OH I wished you loved me." Kagome said as she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha sprang forward and tried to grab Kagome hoping to pull her back up; but the only thing in his hand was Kagome's green scarf. Inuyasha saw something sparkling in the grass next to the well it was the shards of the shikon jewel.

Kagome climbed out of the well and felt that her scarf was gone. "Inuyasha" she whispered. She ran inside of her house and to her room. Kagome jumped onto her bed "Inuyasha." She cried into her pillow. "I wish you wouldn't come back for me"

Unknown to Kagome a shard twinkled under her pillow.

Inuyasha jumped into the well but something was different this time. He wasn't engulfed in the regular pink-blue lights. When he jumped in he felt the ground. "Huh what happened?" He tried a hundred more tomes but it didn't work.

Inuyasha punched the ground until his fists were bloody.'

"Kagome! I do love you."


	3. I won't say I'm in love

Kagome woke up early the next morning. She slowly got out of bed and walked to her mirror. She look at her self and she look crazed her uniform as wrinkled her wild and her eyes were pink and puffy from crying last night.

A soft knock came on Kagome's door.

"Kagome" It was her mom. "May I come in? "

"Sure mom." Kagome's mom slowly opened the door and came inside."

"Oh Kagome your eyes they're so red." Kagome tried not to cry but images of Inuyasha and Kikyo flooded her mind.

"Oh mom." She cried as she ran over to hug her. Kagome's mom wrapped her arm around her crying daughter.

'What happened?"

"I can't take it anymore mom, I never going back and I wish he wouldn't come for me.

The lone shard under Kagome's pillow twinkled but neither Kagome nor her mom noticed it.

Inuyasha laid inside of the boners well. He slept uneasily. "Kagome!" She ran into the darkness, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could but couldn't keep up with her. "Kagome."

He suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. He held up her scarf in his hand. He stuck it up to his nose and inhaled it. "This is all I have left of her."

"Inuyasha." It was Shippo. Inuyasha stuffed kagome's scarf up his kimono. He jumped out of the well to see Shippo sitting in front of it.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you go to visit Kagome?"

Inuyasha stared at Shippo for a moment, how could he tell Shippo that Kagome left, she wouldn't be back and it was all his fault?

"Come on Shippo. " Inuyasha began walking to Kaede's hut.

Shippo wondered what was wrong with Inuyasha he looked pale but he just followed.

After crying for another half hour Kagome started getting ready for school. Her mom was against it but Kagome missed so many days already she knew she had to.

As Kagome walked to school she spot Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome turned around. "Oh hey guys." Yuka, Eri and Ayumi gasped.

"Wow Kagome, we know you had a Brazilian eye infection but did it come back because your eyes are so puffy." Ayumi said.

"_Brazilian eye infection"_ Kagome thought "_come on gramps."_

"_Oh yeah it did but I was crying last night."_

"_Please_ don't tell me it's over that gangster boyfriend." Eri said.

"Uh well I've decided to break up with him.'

"You broke up with him!?" They all shouted.

"Yeah I've had enough of him going back to his ex. I'm over it and I'm over him."

Kagome started walking again. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi not to far behind.

"This can't be good" Ayumi said.

"Why not" Yuri and Eri said at the same time." Now she can be with Hojo."

"But you saw her eyes she must have been crying all night plus she was happy with the other guy….Well mist of the time."

"Huh I guess you're right let's talk to her."

(Song fic, Inuyasha and Kagome video I'd make it but watch it )

_Kagome_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Girls_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

_Kagome_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_Girls_

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

_Kagome_

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

_Girls_

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

_Kagome_

_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_Girls_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_Kagome_

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_Girls_

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_Kagome_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_Girls_

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

Kagome turned around to face her friends.

"Guys can we please change the subject." The school bell rang. "Sure" They said as they all ran to class except for Kagome.

_Kagome _

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

"Kagome come on." Yuka said. "We're gonna be late. Then Kagome took off for class.


	4. Over you?

Inuyasha and Shippo walked into Kaede's hut.

"Miroku" Inuyasha said. "I have to talk to you."

"Of course. Excuse me dear Sango, Lady Kaede." Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of Kaede's hut and to the bone eaters well.

"So you're saying Inuyasha that Kagome left the jewel shards and you can't get through the well."

"Yeah it's like it's just stopped working. Why do you think that is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't really say Inuyasha but I do have a theory. Inuyasha did you and Kagome get in a fight?" Miroku asked

"Well not really, but she did see me with Kikyo (Kikyho) and ….Kikyo kissed me."

"Huh I see, well with kagome's amazing spiritual power she could have sealed off the well."

"So you think Kagome sealed off the well so I couldn't get to her?" Inuyasha asked

"That maybe the case. Inuyasha I do have another theory. You said Kagome left all the shard of her jewel that she had in her possession. How many are there?"

Inuyasha pulled the shards out of his kimono. "Three" He said as he put them back.

"If I recall correctly we had four shards not to long ago." Miroku said

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "So that means Kagome still has one?"

"Yes she does but most likely unknown to her."Miroku replied.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well the way Kagome said goodbye to us and she left the shards she was not planning to return."

"Well what now, is there no way you could open the well again."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but no." Inuyasha and Miroku stood before the well in silence.

"Well will you tell Shippo and the others I can't-"

"Sure." Miroku to walk to Kaede's hut. He knew Inuyasha asked him to tell the others because Miroku would break it to them easier.

Inuyasha stood in front of the well.

"Kagome please come back."

"Kagome" Hojo said. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me."

It was after school outside by the bike rack.

"Huh the movies well" Kagome thought for a moment about Inuyasha.

"_I'm sure he's moved on with Kikyo by now."_

"Sure Hojo that would be great when would-

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi rushed Kagome.

"What the heck, are you guys doing?" Kagome asked

"Kagome you just got out of a serious relationship. You shouldn't be moving on so quickly."

Kagome thought about it again "_Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo for so long, now that I'm gone I'm sure he already jumped at the chance to be with her. If he didn't want to be with Kikyo he would have come and gotten Kagome by now."_

"No" Kagome finally said. "I'm over him and I'm ready to move on." Kagome walked back over to Hojo.

"Is two weeks for Saturday ok?"

"Yeah that great. See you later Kagome." Hojo waved and disappeared on his bike.

"Kagome are you sure you're ready to move on? You guys were pretty serious." Yuka asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kagome lied. "Well I gotta get home, later. Then she started walking home.

"When do you think she'll really get over him?" Ayumi asked

"When pigs fly." Yuka said. Ayumi and Eri nodded.

Inuyasha sat in front of the bone eater well. It had been hours since Miroku left. The sun had set and still no Kagome.

Miroku and Sango watched him from behind some bushes.

"He's been there for hours. Do you think she'll come back?" Sango asked.

"It's hard to say bit I hope so for everybody's sake." Miroku replied.

"Shippo didn't take it very well he left as soon as you told us." Sango said.

"That true but I believe Inuyasha will have the hardest time with this. Under the circumstances he will blame himself for her leaving."

"Well I'll go see if he wants dinner." Sango got up and approached Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said without turning around.

"Well I thought would be hungry you haven't eaten in two days."

"Keh. I'm not hungry." Inuyasha said.

"Well um you know Kagome left some of your favorite ramen and maybe I could-"

Inuyasha cut Sango off, "I'm not hungry ok" He shouted.

Sango could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Ok well you know where we are." She started walking away and motion for Miroku to walk with her. They walked to Kaede's hut in silence

"Well we have to look for Shippo its getting really dark." Miroku said.

Inuyasha sat in front of the well. Some leaves rustled behind him.

"Come here Shippo." The small fox demon walked up to Inuyasha.

"Do you think she'll come back?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so." Inuyasha replied.

A long time had passed and they both said nothing. Shippo yawned.

"When are you going to eat Inuyasha?"

"I'm not hungry you should go eat though."

"No I'll wait here with you." Shippo replied.

Shippo yawned again and curled up into a ball.

"Sure is cold tonight." Shippo said as he shivered. Inuyasha reached over and picked up Shippo. He opened his kimono and wrapped it around him.

Shippo's eyes opened wide with surprise. Inuyasha never showed him any sign of affection. Wanting not to ruin the moment he cuddled up to Inuyasha and fell asleep.

"_Kagome would want me to be nice to him" _He thought

Inuyasha leaned his back against the well.

"I wish you were here Kagome."


	5. Please come back home

Two weeks had passed and it was time for Kagome's date. Kagome got out of the shower and dried her hair. She slipped into the outfit that she laid out for today.

She wore some dark wash skinny jeans, a black shirt that said Drama Queen and some black pumps.

She waited anxiously in her room when Sota came in. "Hey Kagome that Hobo guy is here."

"Don't call him that", Kagome said as she brushed out her hair.

"Why are you going out with him anyways? What happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"None of your business now go tell Hojo I'll be down in a minute." Kagome said.

"Sure I'll tell that Hobo." Sota said leaving the room and slamming the door before Kagome could correct him.

Kagome put her hair in a high ponytail like Sango always did.

She looked in the mirror one more time before she head down the stairs.

"Hi Hojo"

"Wow Kagome, you look so nice. Are you ready?" Hojo said as he stared at Kagome in awe.

"Hojo bye mom I'll see you when I get home. Bye Gramps, bye Sota."

Hojo opened the door for Kagome.

"Bye Kagome, bye Hob-"Sota was cut off when his mom placed her hand over his mouth.

Inuyasha gathered firewood while Shippo was catching fish for dinner. Over the past two weeks the two had gotten much closer. Ever night they slept in front of the well wishing for Kagome's return.

"Look Inuyasha at how many fish I caught." Shippo showed Inuyasha a bucket filled with fish.

"Wow good job." Inuyasha dropped the fire wood about ten feet away from the well. Shippo used fox fire and placed the fish on sticks next to the fire. The fish were ready in about ten minutes; they eat in silence occasionally they both glanced at the well.

"Inuyasha how long will we sleep out here winter is coming and it gets colder every night." Shippo asked.

"I'm going to stay every night until the well works or Kagome comes back."

"Are you going to try again? I mean try to use the well."

"Naw I just tried ten minutes ago. I'm going to sleep." Inuyasha fell asleep soon after but Shippo stayed up. He looked into the deep well.

"I miss you Kagome."

(Mini song fic Fort minor)

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so _

_Seems like its been forever that you've been gone _

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so _

_Seems like its been forever that you've been gone _

_Please Come back home _

Shippo felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump. He turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Did I wake you" Shippo said wiping the tears way from his eyes.

"I miss her to Shippo." Inuyasha said softly. Shippo nodded his head in understanding.

Inuyasha picked up Shippo and walked back over to the fire. Shippo cuddled up to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I miss her too."


	6. Who will i run to

Kagome got back from her date at around ten 'o' clock.

Her mom was in the living room.

"So how was it?" Her mom asked as soon as Kagome walked into the living room.

"Oh, um it was ok. It got me really tired so I'll tell you in the morning."

"Ok goodnight honey." Kagome's mom said as she kissed her goodnight.

Kagome walked up the stairs to her room she went inside and closed the door.

She flopped on her bed and thought about her date. It was great Hojo opened doors for her, paid for the tickets d popcorn let her pick the movies and even dusted off her seat before she sat down.

"_Ugh why did Hojo have to be so nice?"_ She thought. Kagome was hoping to have a horrible time to show her that Inuyasha and her were meant to be together.

Kagome changed into her pj's. When she walked over to pick up Buyo, her cat he hit her desk knocking over a book. It opened when it hit the floor to show some pictures. It was her photo album, it open to a page with two full length pictures.

One was of Miroku and Sango. His hand was around her waist and her eyes were glued to it making sure it didn't move any further down. The other was of her and Inuyasha. They were below the tree where they first met.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the check right before Miroku took the picture for them. Inuyasha was a bright red color from blushing.

Kagome turned the page and saw a picture of Shippo and Kirra. Tear fell onto the page. It had been a while since she saw the young fox demon, she couldn't forget the night she left looking into his big green eyes knowing she wouldn't be back it killed her.

She tried to blink back the tears.

"_Maybe Shippo well get along with Kikyo and she'll be his new mom. What are you think Kagome you don't want that soul collecting witch near Shippo."_

Kagome exhaled she needed to talk to somebody. She turned on her computer and logged into yahoo to see if anyone was on. Ayumi was.

SweetPea14-Hey Kagome how was your date

BossyQueen17-Hey um it was fine

SweetPea14-Huh you don't seem very happy

BossyQueen17- I am, what makes you think I'm not

SweetPea14- Well whenever you did something with your old guy it's like your caps lock button was stuck

SweetPea14 WE HAD SO MUCH FUN AND WE EVEN HELD HANDS AND… see what I mean

BossyQueen17- Well um it was the perfect date but all I could think about was Inuyasha.

SweetPea14-Well duh you're trying to move on to fast when you obviously still love him.

BossyQueen17- ….

SweetPea14- Yeah since your not denying it, at least you know it's true

Well I gotta go Kagome. Talk to you tomorrow

Kagome turned off the computer and sat on her bed. She did still love Inuyasha but she couldn't let herself admit it he was with Kikyo now probably moving on, so she had to too.

She fell back onto her pillow and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Inuyasha" she thought. "What will I do without you?"

Kagome reached over and turned on her radio.

**KILEY DEAN-Who Will I Run to.** Was playing Kagome softly sang along.

_You were the one  
Who I could tell my deepest fears  
And you were the one  
Who always wiped away my tears_

When he hurt me you were my prince  
Sent straight from above  
Like a fool I never saw  
You were falling in love

So now I've lost everything  
Cause now you say  
You're gone forever more  
So who will I

Who will I run to  
Who will I turn to  
Now that you left me behind  
Who will dry my tears  
When I cry  
Who will I run to  
And who will I turn to  
Now that you're not here  
In my life

You were the one  
I took for granted all those years  
And you were the one  
I should've known  
It was so clear

How could I be so blind  
Not to see what's before my eyes  
I'll get you back here with me  
If it takes the rest of my life

'Cause I would give anything  
'Cause I want you back forever more

Who will I run to  
Who will I turn to  
Now that you left me behind  
Who will dry my tears  
When I cry  
Who will I run to  
And who will I turn to  
Now that you're not here  
In my life

I will gladly journey  
Across the deep blue sea  
If I could know  
That I would have you here with me  
I realize that I was blind  
But now I finally see  
I need you back here in my life  
Oh baby can it be

Who will I run to  
Who will I turn to  
Now that you left me behind  
Who will dry my tears  
When I cry  
Who will I run to  
Who will I turn to  
Now that you're not here  
In my life

Who will be there for me  
Who's gonna rescue me  
Who's gonna share my dreams  
Who's gonna mend this broken heart

Kagome finished the song and quietly cried herself to sleep.


	7. Goodbye Kikyo

Kagome rolled out of bed and got ready for school. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"So Kagome, tell us how was your date." Grandpa asked.

"It was really good, the movie was sad but I loved it." Kagome replied.

"What did you guys see?" Sota asked.

"The Notebook I cried and I think even Hojo was tearing but."

"Ugh what a wuss seeing that chick flick I bet Inu-"Sota's mom cut him off.

"Sota would you like another rice ball." She asked trying to stop him from bringing up Inuyasha.

"Sure thanks mom." Sota said scooping up the rice ball and stuffing it in his mouth.

Kagome scooted back from the table. "I'm going to go, don't wanna be late." Kagome grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. "Bye guys" she said as she closed the door behind her.

She walked alone in silence thinking about her and Hojo.

"_Well he sure is sweet and he's the most popular boy in school but...He's no Inuyasha."_

"Hey Kagome!" A voice called her taking her away from her thoughts. She turned around and saw Hojo running towards her.

"Oh hi Hojo." Kagome said when he finally reached her. She started walking again and he followed suit.

"Hey I had a great time last night."

"Oh yeah me too."Kagome said sounding as happy as she could.

"Well I was going to this jazz concert tonight with my cousin but she bailed at the last minute so could you like to go with me?"

"Well I do like jazz music" Kagome said

"Great." Hojo replied as the bell rang.

"I got to go see you tonight at six Kagome."

Kagome waved as Hojo ran down the hall and disappeared into a classroom. When Kagome entered her own class she saw her friends staring at her.

"What is it you guys?"

"Don't act all dumb Kagome, how'd the date go?"

"Didn't Ayumi tell you guys?"

"Well a little but we need details."

"Well um…" The teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats before Kagome could begin.

"_Saved by the teach." She thought as she open her algebra 2 book._

"Fox Fire!" Shippo used his fox fire on Kikyo's soul collects trying to make Inuyasha follow them. Inuyasha woke up due to all the yelling.

"Get away its you and that Kikyo's fault why Kagome wasn't come back. Get AWAY!" Shippo screamed as he sent another one to the ground.

Inuyasha stepped up behind Shippo.

"Shippo stop it." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha he's eyes were filled with tears but hey lowered his and the blast of fox fire in it vanished.

Inuyasha look at the soul collectors." Tell Kikiyo I'm not coming." The remaining soul collectors floated away to deliver the message to Kikiyo.

Inuyasha look back down at Shippo he was wiping the finally drops of tears from his eyes." Come Shippo lets go eat with the others." Shippo nodded and followed behind Inuyasha looking over his shoulder ever so often making sure the soul collectors weren't coming back.

They arrived shortly to Kaede's hut and walked inside to see Miroku, Sango and Kaede whispering but the stopped as soon as Inuyasha came inside.

"If you guys have something to say just say it." Inuyasha said bluntly.

They exchanged glances and said nothing.

"Well!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha" Miroku finally spoke up. "Lady Kagome has been gone for almost a month. We don't even know if she will return so what of our search for the scared jewel shards."

Inuyasha stood still and looked at each of them." Kagome's _ONLY _been gone for a month and you want me to just give up and leave. What if she comes back while we're gone?"

"Yes child" Lady Kaede said "But what of Naurku do you want him to possess all the shards of ye jewel."

"No of coarse I don't but Kagome's more important then the jewel so I'm going to stay in the village until she returns. Plus Naurku will have to collect the ones that I have in order to complete the jewel so I'll just get the other pieces."

Sango, Miroku and Kaede all exchanged nervous expression but decided not to argue with Inuyasha he's mind was sent.

"Now I've got stuff to do, you guys take care of Shippo."

"Why can't I go with you?" Shippo wined

"Because its something I have to go alone now I'll be back before it dark ok."

"Yeah ok." Shippo said sadly as Inuyasha left the hut.

Inuyasha followed the scent of Kikiyo into the forest.

He came into the clearing and saw her sitting below a tree.

"I thought you were not coming Inuyasha." She said without looking at him.

"Yeah well I only came for one reason to tell you to leave me alone; I already told you I chose Kagome."

"Yes I remember how you told me that but, I've found out that she has left and will not return so now you and I can be together."

"No we can't because; I will wait forever for Kagome."

Kikyo's head shot up. Inuyasha could see the pain and anguish on it. It mad him hurt but he would let it show.

"Inuyasha why don't you love me anymore." The words stung him hard.

"I do Kikyo more than you'll ever know but I'm sorry I just love Kagome more.I have to go Goodbye" Inuyasha stared walk away

Kiyo's eyes softened as she spoke again(or sang)

Toni Braxton- Un-break My Heart

_Dont leave me in all this pain  
Dont leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and listened to Kikyo.

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Dont leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I cant forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Dont leave me in all this pain  
Dont leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say youll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin  
Without you I just cant go on  
Cant go on

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo in shock.

"Kikyo I'm sorry but I can't" Kikyo's tears filled with tears "then I must say goodbye Inuyasha know that I've always loved you."

Kikyo's body sudden started pouring out souls. Inuyasha stared at her; he knew what he was doing. She was finally letting go of this world and moving on.

The last soul was the biggest and had a shinning pink light around it, "T_hat must be Kagome's" Inuyasha_ thought Kikyo's old body fell to the ground and smashed into a million pieces.

Inuyasha gathered them up and buried them. "Good bye Kikyo he said as he placed a flower on top of the graved of his first love.


	8. Kiss Me

Inuyasha walked alone in to forest. He stopped in front of the tree where he and Kagome first met. "_I miss you so much Kagome."_ He thought. He fiddled with the locket that she gave him that held her and his own picture.

He opened it and laughed at Kagome's expression, she was yelling at him when they picture was shot but she still looked cute.

Tears stung Inuyasha's eyes he usually would try to hold them back but saw no reason to now.

(What hurts the most- Racal Flatts)

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Kagome was getting ready for her second date with Hojo. She wasn't to excited about going all she wanted to do was think about Inuyasha but it was to late to back out now. She wore a red dress that came up to her knees and some black heels. She did her hair in little curls some covering her face. She applied some light red eye-shadow and some red lipstick. She examined herself in the mirror making sure everything was in place, when a soft knock came on her door.

"Who is it" Kagome asked.

"Its me Sota" He said

"Oh well come on in."

Sota slowly opened the door and plopped on Kagome's bed. "Hey sis I just wanted to apologize for being so mean to you about that Hojo guy."

"Its fine, just give him a chance before you shoot him down ok." Kagome responded.

Sota nodded his head and started to get up. "It's just that I missed Inuyasha and I didn't want you to replace him. Well Hojo is downstairs whenever you're ready." Sota walked out and closed the door behind him.

Kagome looked in the mirror and thought for a second

"_No one will ever replace Inuyasha or fill the hole he left in my heart."_

Kagome walked down stairs and was greeted by Hojo's smiling face.

"You look beautiful Kagome" He said when she reached the bottom step. "Thanks" she shyly replied.

"I'll be back around eleven" Kagome told her mom as she slipped out if the door. Hojo took Kagome's hand as the walked down the steps of the shrine.

When they finally reached the street Hojo showed Kagome to a car.

"Whose car is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's my brothers he let's me use it when he's out of town." Hojo open the door for Kagome as she slid in side. Hojo went around and got in himself. He started the car and looked at Kagome. "You ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head as they pulled away.

Kagome was shocked at how beautiful the club was. It was small but very relaxed. They were secluded tables that were hidden by curtains. The lights were dimmed so that it was very dark but blue light shined on the dance floor.

A waitress showed Hojo and her to their table it was in the far back she gave them their menu's and said she'll be back.

"So what are you getting?" Hojo asked. Kagome scanned the menu for something familiar.

"I think I'll just get some of the chocolate brownies with the vanilla ice cream and the Oreo's sprinkled on top; with some hot chocolate."

"Wow that sounds really good. I think I'll do the same. The waitress came back and took their orders. Their conversation was pretty steady but it was Hojo doing most of the talking and Kagome responding to the questions he asked.

"Kagome is there something wrong?" Hojo asked.

"Huh, oh no what makes you think that?" Kagome said

Well you're barely touching your food or talking and…Eri said you just got out of a serious relationship."

Kagome looked at Hojo. "_Damn that Eri"_ She thought.

"I understand if you don't wanna talk about Hojo said." Kagome signed told Hojo everything (except for the fact that Inuyasha is half demon and she travel to the past to meet with him of coarse)

Hojo listened without interruption until Kagome was done. "Wow so you're saying that your old befriend id stupid enough to pick someone else over you."

Kagome giggled but didn't feel much better. Hojo looked at Kagome and got up. He walked the short distance to Kagome's side of the table and took her hand.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said

"I'm going to dance with you." Hojo said as he led her to the dance floor. He walked to the musicians who were playing and slipped then some money. He walked back over to Kagome and took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked

"You may "Kagome said. The musicians started to play if I was the one instrumental (by Luther Vandross, I may switch up the lyrics a bit.)

Hojo pulled Kagome close so that there was no gap between them. He brushed a curl way from her face and looked into her eyes. He stared into them making Kagome's very nervous so she dropped her head down. Hojo leaned over and softly began singing in her ear.

_I see the way he treats you  
I feel the tears you cry  
And it makes me sad and it makes me mad  
There's nothin' I can do, baby  
Cuz you're still in love with him  
And I guess that's where the story ends  
So I've gotta try to keep it inside  
You'll never be, never be mine_

- But if I was the one who was loving you, baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night

Hojo pushed Kagome's chin up again so that he was looking into her eyes.__

If it was my arms you were running to  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine  
If I was the one in your life

If I could have just one wish  
I'd wish that you were mine  
I would hold you near, kiss away those tears  
I'd be so good to you, baby  
You're the one I want next to me  
But I guess that's just not meant to be  
He's there in your life, he's sharing your nights  
I'll never be, never be, never be right  


_But if I was the one who was loving you, baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night  
_

_If it was my arms you were running to  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine  
If I was the one in your life_

_I want to reach out and feel you beside me, beside me  
Right here, right now, right beside me baby, baby  
And take you in my arms right now  
And scream I love you right out loud  
And then someday I'll pray I'll find  
I'll find the strength to turn to you and say  
_

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. One fell down onto her cheek. Hojo quickly wiped and pulled Kagome closer to him._  
_

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night  
_

_If it was my arms you were running to  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine  
If I was the one in your life_

If I was the one, if I was the one, the one  
If I was the one in your life

Hojo looked deep into Kagome's eyes as the song finished. He cupped Kagome's face in his hand and slowly brought his face to her. He softly pressed his lips on top of her's. Kagome wrapped her hand around Hojo's neck. He gently licked her lips asking for permission to enter. Kagome obliged and let him in. The kiss was soft and slow and Kagome was getting dizzy, so she pulled away.

She looked into Hojo's eyes, they said that they cared for her and wouldn't break her heart. She pulled him closer and they danced the night away.

Kagome returned home around eleventh just as she promised her mom, surprisingly no one was home but she was to happy to care. Kagome went up to her home and jumped on her bed. She reached over and turned on the radio Six pence none the richer- Kiss me was on. Kagome blared the volume and grabbed a hairbrush to sing along

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me 

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me...(2x more)

Kagome jumped onto her bed knocking everything off of it. As she went to pick them up she saw something sparkling. She picked it up and her jaw dropped it was a shard of the shikon jewel.

Thanks for reading please review special thanks to Mixxie, Doghanyou3693,brokenchaos(x3),Kagome717 and last but not least pixiepuff101. thanks guys


	9. I want to to Want me

Kagome stared at the shining Shikon jewel in her hand. Her mind was racing. _"What is this doing here I thought I gave them all back." _She thought.

She sat down on her bed and didn't know what to do. "_Should I go and give it back?"_

Kagome thought of what she'd have to go through if she went back seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, and saying goodbye to all of them again. "_I can't do it"_ She thought "_I'll do it some day but whenever I'm ready" _She took the shard and placed in it her jewelry box and but it in her desk drawer.

"_I'll visit them"_ She promised "_when I'm ready."_

Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut. Shippo was waiting for him to sleep outside by the bone eaters well. But he was greeted by Sango who was pacing in front of the hut.

"Hey Sango." Sango stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh hey, um yeah so…"

"Sango spit it out."

Sango's face showed that she was sad, but Inuyasha had no idea why.

"It's nothing well; I just wish Kagome was here I need to talk to a girl."

"Well Kaede may be an old hag but she's still a girl." Inuyasha commented.

"No, well yeah but um would you mind me talking to you." Inuyasha blinked several times.

"If you ani't notice I'm a boy." He said looking blankly.

"Yeah I know but please." Sango begged.

Inuyasha let out a huff. "Make it quick" A smile broke on Sango's face. "Thanks ok let's go."

"Go where?"

"Away from he of course, somewhere where Miroku can't hear us." Sango started walking and Inuyasha sadly followed.

"Ok so it's about Miroku's womanizing. Its getting worse then ever and I don't know what to do; I was hoping you'd have some suggestions."

Inuyasha looked at Sango like she was stupid.

"_Why the heck is he asking me this, how am I suppose to know."_

Inuyasha scratched his head "Well um maybe you just tell him that your tired of his games and that you want all of his heart or none at all."

Sango thought silently for a few seconds. Then he jumped up and hugged Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha that gives he an idea." She let go and hurried off. Inuyasha thought for a while and remembered where he once heard those words. Kagome had said them before when she was talking about Miroku and Sango to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head and continued to Kaede's hut.

Sango ran into the village and looked for Miroku. It wasn't that hard to find there were a group of girls swarming around him. Sango fought her way through the coward and finally saw Miroku.

"Sango what are you doing her?" He asked. Sango approached him to that there was only a small gap between their faces.

( I want you to want me Lindsay Lohan)

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging' you to beg me _

Miroku's eyes opened wide. "Sango I-"

Sango put her finger to his lips and stepped back.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up my high heeled shoes,  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying?

Sango started moving eve further causing Miroku to follow her all the girls moved when Sango got closer to them. Miroku just followed like a love sick puppy.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging' you to beg me  
I'll shine up my high heeled shoes,  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work   
If you say that you love me_

Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying?  
Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying?  
Feeling' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying  
didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying?

Sango stopped once that the area was cleared of all the girls. Miroku stopped in front of her and gazed into her eyes.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me_

I want you!  
I want you!

Miroku caught Sango on the lips. He brushed back her bangs and pulled her. All the girls stood and gawked for a while but slowly started to disperse. When they pulled apart Sango smiled and muttered.

_I want you to want me  
_


	10. Lost Hope

Ok in my point of view that last chapter sucked ass, so I'll try to make this one better.

After putting the jewel shard away Kagome sat down on her bed and flipped through her calendar. She knew Shippo's birthday was next month and debated if she should go or not.

"_I'm sure Shippo would be happy to see me." _ Kagome thought. She fell back onto her pillow and cuddled with the stuffed bear that Inuyasha won for her at the fair.

**Flashback**

**Inuyasha was getting frustrated he was trying to knock down some stupid bottles with a tiny ball. Kagome was cheering him on, he wanted to win Kagome the big white teddy bear dangly in front of him. That Hobo guy and won Kagome one and if Inuyasha won the big white one it would put his to shame.**

**Inuyasha threw the ball and missed; he saw Kagome frown.**

**Inuyasha picked up the last ball and looked at Kagome, she flashed him and encouraging smile. Then he tossed the ball knocking down all of the bottles.**

**Kagome jumped at Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed and the guy in charge handed Kagome the big plush bear. **

**Flash back over**

"That's it I'll visit Shippo for his birthday." She snuggled up to the bear and fell into a dream sleep.

**Kagome's dream**

**Inuyasha approached Kagome. His golden eyes seemed to be looking into her soul. He pulled her close and kissed her. Kagome opened her eyes in shock but slowly closed them. Her limbs melted like butter under his touch.**

**She held onto Inuyasha for support he pulled her closer and intensified the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues intertwined in perfect sync. Inuyasha ran his hands through Kagome's soft raven hair.**

**Kagome had another dream soon after.**

**It was of her and Hojo. Hojo kissed Kagome just like he did on their date. But this time they were in a green meadow and fireflies were surrounding them with a wonderful glow. Hojo's kiss was good but compared to Inuyasha's it was like kissing a dead cat.**

**Dream over.**

Kagome woke up and hurried off to school. She saw Ayumi, Eri and Yuka on the way.

"Hey guys." Kagome said with a big grin on her face.

"So last night went well?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah really well" Kagome said dreamily.

"Tell us what happened." Eri said.

Kagome told them the whole story including the heart stopping kiss.

"Wow, so do you guys go out now." Ayumi asked

"Well no" Kagome frowned "but I'm sure he'll ask soon."

"Wow Kagome, you'd sure be lucky to have a boyfriend like Hojo." Yuka said

"Yeah" Kagome whispered. They continued to walk and talk all except Kagome who remained quiet.

Inuyasha sat perched on top of his favorite tree. He looked down at the bone eaters well. He jumped down from the branch and ran to it. When he was about ten feet away from it he slowed down to a brisk walk. He touched the side of the well that was the last place Kagome was before she left. He looked into the well and jumped in. He wished to be engulfed into the blue-pinkish light. He wished to climb out of the well and be greeted by Kagome's smiling face. He missed that face so much. He just wanted to see her just once more. His feet hit the bottom of the well. He at down and touched the walls: he hadn't see Kagome in nearly three months.

He reached into his kimono and pulled out Kagome's scarf. He inhale her scent, it was faint but still there. He inhaled it until something else caught his nose. Inuyasha jumped out of the well. The familiar stench hit his nose with great force.

"Damn, how could I have not noticed that stench, Kouga."

Inuyasha follow Kouga's scent and quickly found him.

"Hey mutt face, I came to visit Kagome but I don't smell her. Where is she?"

Inuyasha cringed at Kouga. "She aint here you mangy wolf." Shippo appeared out of Kaede's hut and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well when is she coming back?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged looks.

"We don't know." Shippo said

"What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"Home" Inuyasha said blankly.

"Well aint she tell you when she'd be back." Kouga asked

"Yeah" Shippo said. "Never" Inuyasha and Kouga both looked at Shippo.

Inuyasha was shocked how Shippo said never. As if he'd given up hope.

"N-n-n-never." Kouga

"Yeah never" Shippo said as he jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulder and walked away.

"Shippo come back here." Inuyasha said as he chased after him; leaving a stunned Kouga alone.

Inuyasha quickly caught up him Shippo.

"She is coming back Shippo." Shippo looked at Inuyasha; his once shinning eyes full of kid like wonder were now dull.

"I don't know Inuyasha." Shippo said then he turned back around and continued walking.


	11. Authors note

Hey guys I can't update my story write now because my computer is not working. Right now I'm suppose to be at lunch I would try to update it now but my lunch is only half an hour will try to update real soon.

Thanks for the reviews

Thanisha


	12. I miss you

Hey guys I'm in the library at school right suppose to be lunch right now so this chapter may not be to long.

Kagome stared out of the window while the teacher was teaching bisector angle theorem. (I'm taking geometry right now and it sucks ass)

She wondered if Inuyasha ever missed her, wondered if the others ever warmed up to Kikyo. Images of Inuyasha and Kikyo rushed trough Kagome's head, she shook them away because she had Hojo now. Kagome was so deep in thought that she hadn't notice the bell.

"Kagome come on, schools over." Yuka said waving a hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh sorry." Kagome stood up and grabbed her books and started heading out the door with her friends. When they opened the door there stood Hojo with a bouquet of roses.

"Hi Kagome, um these are for you." He said handing her the roses.

Kagome took the roses from Hojo; she hated roses they were so played out. She took them either way.

"Thanks Hojo." Kagome said.

"Well Kagome I had such a great time last night." He said. Kagome's friends stared at him in awe.

"Yeah me too." Kagome managed to say which was kinda hard because Yuka, Ayumi and Eri were gawking at her.

"Well I was just wondering if you'd…be my girlfriend?" Hojo asked Kagome rather quickly.

"Um…" Yuka and Eri nodded franticly while Ayumi gave Kagome a puzzling look.

"Sure Hojo I'll be your girlfriend." Kagome said. Smiles broke out on Hojo's, Yuka's and Eri's faces.

Ayumi slightly shook her head in disapproval. Kagome smiled but it was a hallow one.

Kagome got home later then usual. Her friends took her out for milk shakes in celebration of her new boyfriend.

Kagome ran up the stairs and flopped onto her bed

"_I know I like Hojo but I can't let go of Inuyasha."_ Kagome thought.

Kagome cuddled up to the bear that Inuyasha won her and started to sing.

(Miley Cyrus- I MISS YOU)

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used you call me your angel _

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave I wanted_

_You to stay here holding me_

_Chorus_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even through its different now_

_You'll still here somehow my heart won't _

_let you go and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer and _

_Now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true the time is flying by to fast._

_Chorus_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even through its different now_

_You'll still here somehow my heart won't _

_let you go and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah _

_But I wish I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even through its not here with me_

_Chorus_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even through its different now_

_You'll still here somehow my heart won't _

_let you go and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_Chorus_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even through its different now_

_You'll still here somehow my heart won't _

_let you go and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

"_I miss you so much Inuyasha."_ Kagome thought. When the phone rang. Even through it was impossible she wished it was Inuyasha. She picked it up,

"Hello….Oh hi Hojo"

Ok guys sorry this chapter was so short but the bell to go back to class just rang and I only have ten minutes to walk back to class and it's a long way so please be patient and review.


	13. Closure

Inuyasha went inside of Kaede's hut looking her Shippo, he wasn't there.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha came inside of the hut.

"I was looking for Shippo he left after we saw Kouga." Inuyasha said taking a seat next to Miroku.

"Kouga? What was he doing here?" Sango asked

"He came to look for Kagome, but Shippo told him she's never coming back. I'm really worried I mean his face was so said when he said it. I think he's given up hope."

"What are we going to do Shippo has seem so sad since Kagome left. Ye hope of her coming back is all ye has left." Kaede said.

"Well I have an idea but we are gonna need sheets and pillows." Miroku said

Kagome slept in the next morning she had a lot on her mind. She walked down stairs to have breakfast.

"Morning Mom, morning gramps where's Sota?" Kagome asked.

"Good morning Kagome, he went to a friend house which reminds me Ayumi called and told you to meet you at the mall at 3." Kagome's mom said.

Kagome look at the clock it was already 2:30.

"Aw man "Kagome took her plate with an omelet on it and hurried up the stairs to get ready.

Kagome got to the mall around 3:15.

Ayumi was already there sitting in front of the panda express. "Hey what took you so long?" Ayumi asked when Kagome walked up to her

"I woke up like half an hour before, you told me to be hear and it took a while to get here anyway he'd you wanna meet her?" Kagome asked as she sat in the seat in front on Ayumi.

"Well I wanted to ask you why um... you said yes to Hojo when he asked you to be his girlfriend do you think you're ready."

"Well I said yes because I thought it would be a nice change for a guy to like me and only me and treat me nice."

"Yeah but that Inuyasha are you sure you're over him, he seemed like he really loved you when I meet him." Ayumi said.

"Well I'm not totally sure but I will me I'm going to get some closure."

"Closure?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah next month I'm going to go give him back something of his" Kagome said referring to the jewel shard.

Kagome thought of how it would be to see Inuyasha after so long. How it would fell to actually know that him and Kikyo were together.

Teardrops fell onto the table. Ayumi got up and sat next to Kagome rubbing her back trying to console her.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough." Kagome said.

"You will be if that's what you want to do." Ayumi said.

The two girls spent the day in the mall, one just consoling the other.

Shippo had spent the whole day walking around thinking about Kagome. Wondering why she left him behind.

He came to a fork in the road. One lead to Kaede's hut. The others slept there because they didn't believe that Kagome would return and he was starting to too.

The other was to the well where he and Inuyasha slept every night hoping Kagome would show up.

Shippo went to Kaede's hut. He was surprised to find no one was there.

He started walking towards the bone eaters well and saw smoke from a fire and heard people talking.

When he finally was in sight of the well he was shocked. There was Inuyasha as usual but Sango, Kaede and Miroku where there to. They were all sitting by a fire talking. Inuyasha was the first to spot Shippo.

"Hey Shippo dinners ready." He said ushering him over.

"What are you guys all doing out here." Shippo asked as he took a fish from Sango.

"Wanting for Kagome of course." Miroku said

Shippo looked at each of them their faces showed how serious they were.

Shippo grinned " Well I hope she hurries because I'm cold"


	14. Welcome Home Kagome

Shippo woke up extra early this morning. It was his birthday and couldn't wait for his gifts. But before waking everyone up to be showered in gifts he tip toed around them to reach the bone eaters well. He looked into the deep well hoping Kagome would climb out of it and give him a gift for his birthday. He waited for a while but gave up and knew it wasn't going to happen.

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree pondering what to give to Shippo. It had to be something real good because he had gone through a lot with Kagome leaving and all. Inuyasha had spent the whole night thinking of something to give Shippo but still had nothing._" Damn what should I get that kid." _Inuyasha thought. "Wait I could-" Inuyasha jumped up and headed towards the nearest stream.

Kagome was baking a cake. It was Shippo's birthday and she wanted to make him a little something special since she hadn't seen him in nearly six months. She didn't know if foxes could have chocolate so it was vanilla. She put it in the oven and head upstairs. She took a shower and washed her hair with her lavender shampoo, it was Inuyasha favorite even through he would never admit it. She got out of the shower and blow dried her hair.

Kagome went to her closet and picked out an outfit. It was a brown shirt and in pink letters it read "True love 4 Sale" and a jean skirt. She was brushing her hair when Sota came in.

"Hey sis who are you making that cake for?" He asked.

"Shippo I'm headed back to the feudal era today."

Sota stared in shock." Wow does that mean you have forgiven Inuyasha for whatever he did?"

Kagome put the brush down and got up. "Nope, it Shippo's birthday and I have to give Inuyasha something" Kagome said.

"Oh" Sota replied his head hang low "well I'll see you when you get back"

Kagome open the drawer in her desk and pulled out her jewelry box. She slowly opened it and pulled out the jewel shard._ "Well I guess this will be my finally goodbye to everyone_."

Kagome held back her tears and put the jewel shard in her pocket. She headed down the stairs to check on Shippo's cake.

"That one's from me." Sango said as Shippo opened the small wrapped up package. It was a new set of clothes. It was a kimono just like Inuyasha except that it was a forest green color like Shippo's eyes.

"Wow" Shippo said as he stared in amazement. He jumped up and hugged Sango. "Thanks a lot."

"Well try it on for us child" Kaede said.

Shippo carefully unfolded the kimono and put in on.

"Wow Shippo you look just like Inuyasha in that." Sango said

That put a huge smile on Shippo's face. "Really I do?"

"Yup, just like him." Miroku said.

"Speaking of Inuyasha where is he, he is the last to give Shippo his gift." Kaede said.

Just then Inuyasha burst into Kaede's hut. "Sorry I'm late Shippo I had to wash your gift." Inuyasha said looking down at the young fox demon.

"Wow I like your new kimono" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah thanks." Shippo said putting on the pants so that he was wearing the full outfit. "So what did you get me."

"Just a little something" Inuyasha said "It should match your kimono nicely." Inuyasha said reaching into his kimono and pulling out a small wrapped up gift.

Shippo took the present from him and eagerly ripped away the packing. He stopped all of a sudden.

"What is wrong child" Kaede said. Inuyasha smiled while the others just waited for Shippo to explain. Shippo turned around teary-eyed. "Its Kagome's scarf" He managed to say. Holding the forest green scarf in his hand. The others gasped as they saw it. Inuyasha smiled as the young kitsune grabbed at his leg.

"Inuyasha." Was all Shippo said but it was enough. Inuyasha picked Shippo up and hugged him.

"You're welcome Shippo."

Kagome iced the cake and put it in a box. She headed towards the well with Sota right behind her. She burned the first cake and making the second one took forever it was already night time.

She opened the door and walked over to the well and placed the cake on the edge.

"Ok Sota if Hojo calls tell him I have a headache and can't talk. Tell him I'll call him tomorrow I will be back by then." Kagome said

"Ok, have fun" Sota said.

Kagome grabbed the cake and swung her legs over. She took a deep breath and jumped in.

Inuyasha and the others were having a special dinner for Shippo's birthday.

Shippo was wearing his new kimono and Kagome's scarf.

"You know what I miss most about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

All eyes were on him.

"No Shippo why don't you tell us." Miroku said.

"Well I miss the way that's she'd sometime sing to me when I couldn't fall asleep." Shippo said.

"I didn't know she did that." Sango said.

"Yup she did." Shippo said looking into his cup.

"Well I miss the way that we'd talk about stuff" said Sango. "What do you miss Miroku?"

"I miss her bottom-" Sango hit him across the face.

"OW! Sango I wasn't finished. I was going to say I miss her bottomless heart, she was so kind.

"Oh sorry" Sango said

"I miss the child's sprit she was always so cheerful." Kaede said. All eyes were on Inuyasha.

"I um…" Inuyasha jumped up.

"It couldn't be" he shouted.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Shippo asked. He sniffed the air. His eyes opened widely, his smelling senses may not have been as good as Inuyasha's but he could smell this it was Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and nodded his head, they both ran out of Kaede's hut.

"Where are you guys going?" Miroku shouted as him, Sango and Kaede followed. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Shippo was not too far behind the scent of Kagome pushed his to run fast. When Inuyasha and Shippo reached the bone eaters well the stopped dead in their tracks standing there with a box in her hand was Kagome.


	15. If you're not the One

Inuyasha and Shippo just stared at Kagome.

"_Wow she looks beautiful." _Inuyasha thought.

"Um... Hi." Was all Kagome could say. She looked at Inuyasha if it was possible he looked even more handsome then the last time she saw him.

"K-k kagome!" Shippo shouted and ran towards her. He jumped on her almost knocking her over.

"Kagome I thought I'd never see you again!" Shippo cried into Kagome's chest.

"I'm sorry Shippo but don't cry ok or you'll make me cry" Shippo nodded and jumped down from Kagome.

"Wow Shippo I love your kimono" Kagome said wiping away the tears from her eyes. "And is that my scarf" she said looking down at him.

"Yeah Inuyasha give it to me today for my birthday, oh and the kimono is from Sango." Shippo said between sniffles.

Just them Miroku, Sango and Kaede appeared.

"What did you guys-" Sango stopped when she saw Kagome standing next to Shippo.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede all ran to Kagome they hugged her and kissed her and asked her questions.

Inuyasha still stood in the same place. "_Kagome she's back." He thought._

He slowly began walking over to her, he pushed pass Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo simply moved aside.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Kagome was inches away from Inuyasha. His memorizing gold eyes were looking into hers. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock but she slowly closed them. She wrapped her hands around his neck and his hands remained on her waist. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into Kagome's mouth intensifying the kiss. He ran his fingers through her raven hair. They both seemed to have forgotten that they were being watched.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, she was kissing Inuyasha. She knew it was wrong because of Hojo but she couldn't seem to break away. The kiss was more then she could have prayed for. Her knees were going weak and she was going to fall. She grabbed Inuyasha for support. He tightened his grip on her.

Miroku ushered the others away. "We better go" He whispered to the others. They tip toped back to Kaede's hut.

Kagome finally pulled away from Inuyasha her lungs needed oxygen. Inuyasha looked at Kagome she had grown in the last six months.

Not only had she gotten taller, but more beautiful.

There was an awkward silence between the two for along time. Finally Inuyasha spoke.

"How've you been Kagome?" He asked. Kagome stared at him dumbfounded how has she been she'd been crying over him for the last six months. She had been as good as a cat in a dog convention.

"Fine." She said.

More silence.

Kagome started walking towards Kaede's hut.

"Wait Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't you wanna talk before we go back there?"

"We have nothing to talk about Inuyasha; you choose Kikyo the night that you kissed her." Kagome said sadly.

"But I didn't Kikyo kissed me and I didn't choose her I choose you."

Kagome didn't say anything. "Where is she Inuyasha?"

"Huh who?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikyo where is she?" Kagome asked her eyes shut tight.

"Oh she died." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome opened her eyes and wiped away the tears so Inuyasha wouldn't see them.

Although it was futile he could smell them before they even reached her cheek.

"So Kikyo has died and you think I can be your second choice"

Kagome said turning around facing Inuyasha.

"What! No it's not even like that Kagome-"

"Inuyasha save it because while you were moving on with Kikyo I've moved on too with Hojo." That was a slap across the face for Inuyasha.

"Hojo." He repeated.

"Yeah Hojo he was there for me when a certain someone dropped me for a dead girl."

Kagome's words were hurting Inuyasha more then he thought he could ever be hurt.

"Kagome please" Inuyasha begged.

"Inuyasha I came here for two reasons, one to spend Shippo's birthday day with him and two to give you this jewel shard. That's it." Kagome started walking away again.

"Kagome you're not suppose to be with him" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and looked and Inuyasha "You're suppose to be with me." He said silently.

"I thought so too" Kagome said. She started walking once again.

(If you're not the one Daniel Beddingfield)

Inuyasha starts singing causing Kagome to stop

_If you're not the one then why _

_does my soul feel glad today_

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and took her hand into his

_If you're not the one then why _

_does my hand fit yours this way_

_If you are not mine then why_

_does your heart return my call_

_Inuyasha placed his other hand on top of Kagome's heart _

_If you were not mine would I have_

_the strength to stand at all_

_I never know that the future brings_

_but I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope_

_you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it _

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why_

_does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay _

_in your love_

_If I don't need you then why am I_

_crying on my bed_

_If I don't need you then why does_

_your name reside in my head_

_If you're not for me then why does this _

_distance mane my life_

_If you're not for me then why do I_

_dream of you as my wife _

Kagome turned her head so Inuyasha wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_but I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through and I hope_

_you are the one I share my life with and_

_I wish that you could be the one_

_I die with and _

_I pray you're the one I build_

_my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_Kagome tried to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it _

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why_

_does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay _

_in your love_

_Cause I miss you body and so so _

_strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and _

_pray for the strength to stand today_

_Cause I love you_

_whether is wrong or right through _

_I can't be with you tonight know_

_that my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it _

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why_

_does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay _

_in your love_

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Please Kagome just give me one day to prove my love to you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes he had been crying.

"Ok, one day."


	16. Ready?

The walk back to Kaede's hut was quiet. Inuyasha stared at Kagome wondering what he could do to prove his love. Kagome thought of Hojo her good boyfriend who she just cheated on. They arrived at the hut soon.

Shippo ran and hugged Kagome again he couldn't believe she was really back.

"So what did you bring me" Shippo asked referring to the small white box Kagome had with her.

"Oh I made you a cake." Kagome said open the box showing it to everyone.

It said "Happy Birthday Shippo" In blue letters.

"Can I have some now Kagome." Shippo asked

"Of coarse it your let me just light the candles." Kagome said as she took at five candles. (I don't know how old Shippo is so let's just go with five)

"What are those Kagome?" Shippo asked in amazement as Kagome put them on the cake and light them.

"They're candles now close your eyes and make a wish. Then blow them out and your wish will come true."

Shippo closed his eyes tight "_I wish Kagome would stay with us forever." _then opened them and blew out his candles.

"Yay! "Kagome said and clapped her hands together.

She took the candles off and served everyone a piece except Inuyasha who stated he wasn't hungry then went back to his thinking.

"So Shippo what did you wish for?" Miroku asked as he eat his piece of cake.

"I'd rather not say Shippo said."

"You shouldn't tell anyone Shippo otherwise it won't come true." Kagome said.

Shippo nodded and finished his cake.

Inuyasha sat in the corner, he only had one day with Kagome and it had to be special.

Inuyasha stood up and everyone looked to him.

"I'll be back soon" Inuyasha said and left.

Kagome exhaled she could finally relax now that Inuyasha was gone.

"Hey Sango wanna go to the hot springs?"

Sango smiled "You don't know how long I've wait for you to ask me that."

Sango, Kagome and Shippo went to the hot springs to go relax. Kaede was taking a nap and Miroku was mediating. That is until a hand grabs him from Kaede's hut.

"What the hell Inuyasha!" Miroku said rather loudly.

"Ssshh! Listen after you guys left Kagome said she's give me one day to prove I love her. You got any suggestions."

Miroku released his self from Inuyasha's grip and rubbed his chin.

"Well you could simply ask her to bear your children and the events that it takes for such results-" Inuyasha hit Miroku across the head.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo sat in the hot springs.

"Hey guys I'm sorry that I left the way I did" Kagome said breaking the ice.

"Its fine I'm just so happy you're back now." Sango said and Shippo nodded his head.

They sat in silence for a long time before Shippo said he was going to find Inuyasha.

After Shippo left, Kagome closed her eyes to rest. When she opened her eyes and saw Sango hovering over her.

"Ahh! Sango you scared me." Kagome said.

"So Kagome that was some kiss with Inuyasha." Sango said rising an eyebrow.

Kagome turned pink from embarrassment. She was hoping no one would bring it up but that was just unlikely.

"Well he kissed me you saw him" Kagome said

"Yeah but I didn't exactly seeing you push him off does that mean you forgive him."

"No!" Kagome shouted "I just missed him and didn't really realize what I was doing."

Sango nodded and moved back to the other side of the spring.

"So how long are you staying for?"

"Well I promised Inuyasha that I would stay at least one day so that… so he can prove he loves me"

Sango's eyes widened at that. "Prove to you. Kagome since you've been gone he hasn't been at least 5 miles away from the well. He and Shippo have slept by the well every night since you've left hoping for your return. He even stopped searching for Naraku and the jewel shards he said you were more important."

Kagome was shocked she didn't think Inuyasha would ever say something like that.

After Kagome and Sango left the springs they returned to Kaede's hut.

Shippo, Kirra, and Kaede were already sleeping. Miroku entered the hut short after and went to sleep. Sango slept pretty close to him and Kagome wondered on what happened between them since she left.

She sat with her back against the wall she sat waiting to see if Inuyasha was going to return tonight.

She began falling asleep with a tall figure appeared in the door way. It was Inuyasha he bent down and to be eye to eye with Kagome.

"Are you ready?" He asked her quietly.

"Ready?"

"You said I had a day right well are you ready?"

Kagome looked past Inuyasha at the shining moon. "Yeah I'm ready."


	17. Midnight Dance

Inuyasha stuck out his hand for Kagome to take. She eyed him suspiciously but took it. He helped her up and out of Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha its night time what are we going to do at nighttime." She asked as Inuyasha look up at the moon.

"You'll see." Inuyasha squat down so Kagome could get on his back. She was hesitant but climbed on after a while.

Inuyasha grinned when Kagome got on his back. He had missed this closeness between them.

"Hold on tight because this place is kinda far and we have to hurry before the sun rises. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck and with that we started running.

It seemed like hours to Kagome before Inuyasha told her there were almost there and let her down.

Inuyasha lead Kagome through a forest and as it got deeper it got darker.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called out.

"Yeah"

"I can't see you" Kagome felt Inuyasha take her hand and they continued walking. Kagome was just about to say I want to turn back when a bright light shined ahead of her.

"We're here" Inuyasha said as he brushed the last branch out of the way to show Kagome where he had taken her.

Kagome gasped when she finally saw where they were.

They were at a peak of a mountain. It over looked a valley and a stream that trickled over rocks. The moon looked so close that you could reach out and touch it. Fireflies danced around in circles at the center of empty meadow their dull lights caught Kagome in a trace.

Kagome stared in amazement. How did Inuyasha find such a beautiful place? She turned to ask him but she could speak. Inuyasha was looking at her. His long silver locks shined under the bright moon. His golden eyes were locked on Kagome. She couldn't speak but she did manage to turn away.

Inuyasha approached Kagome slowly; he reached out and grabbed her hand to lead her to the center of the floating fireflies.

"Kagome I've got some stuff on my mind I have to say ok"

Kagome nodded her head because she was still unable to talk.

(True- Ryan Cabrera)

Inuyasha

_I won't talk__  
__I won't breathe__  
__I won't move 'till you finally see__  
__That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look__  
__But deep inside__  
__In the corner of my mind__  
__I'm attached to you__  
__I'm weak__  
__It's true__  
__'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer__  
__Do you want me too__  
__'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome toward him, he took her hand slipped his fingers through hers

_I've waited all my life__  
__To cross this line__  
__To the only thing that's true__  
__So I will not hide__  
__It's time to try__  
__Anything to be with you__  
__All my life I've waited__  
__This is true_

Inuyasha and Kagome started swaying back and forth slowly as the fireflies dances around them.

_You don't know what you do__  
__Every time you walk into the room__  
__I'm afraid to move__  
__I'm weak__  
__It's true__  
__I'm just scared to know the ending__  
__Do you see me too__  
__Do you even know you met me_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line__  
__To the only thing that's true__  
__So I will not hide__  
__It's time to try anything to be with you__  
__All my life I've waited__  
_Kagome rested her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder while he sang. He's soft was making her sleepy._  
_

_This is true_

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you__  
__The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line__  
__To the only thing that's true__  
__So I will not hide__  
__Its time to try anything to be with you__  
__All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Inuyasha finished singing and Kagome looked up at him.

"That... um that was beautiful Inuyasha." Kagome yawned in involuntarily.

"Are you tired Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She shook her head and yawned again.

"We'll I guess we'll continue tomorrow then" Inuyasha said

"There's more" Kagome asked in surprised.

"Of course, you didn't think this was it did you? Well I'll show you where we're sleeping tonight.

Inuyasha lead Kagome to where he planed for them to sleep. But Kagome started to walk slower and slower. He turned around to look at her and noticed her eyes were closed. Inuyasha went from behind her and swooped her up bridal style.

Kagome was just thankful not to have to wake any longer. She rested her hand on Inuyasha chest as he continued walking.

Finally they arrived in front of a cave craved into the mountain. Inuyasha walked inside and carefully place Kagome down. He then took off his kimono and put it over her. Inuyasha delicately lifted Kagome's head and placed it on top of his chest.

Kagome moved slightly on Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome"

"Will you sing for me again?" Kagome asked.

"Ok um… "Truly Madly Deeply" Savage Garden 

_I'll be your dream, __  
__I'll be your wish __  
__I'll be your fantasy. __  
__I'll be your hope, __  
__I'll be your love __  
__be everything that you need. __  
__I love you more with every breath __  
__truly madly deeply do.. __  
__I will be strong I will be faithful __  
__cause I'm counting on __  
__A new beginning. __  
__A reason for living. __  
__A deeper meaning. _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain. __  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea. __  
__I want to lay like this forever. __  
__Until the sky falls down on me... _

_And when the stars are shining __  
__brightly in the velvet sky, __  
__I'll make a wish send it to heaven __  
__then make you want to cry.. __  
__the tears of joy for all the pleasure __  
__and the certainty__  
__that we're surrounded by the comfort __  
__and protection of.. __  
__the highest power. __  
__In lonely hours. __  
__The tears devour you.. _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, __  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea. __  
__I want to lay like this forever, __  
__Until the sky falls down on me... _

_Oh can't you see it baby? __  
__You don't have to close your eyes __  
__Cause it's standing right before you. __  
__All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream __  
__I'll be your wish __  
__I'll be your fantasy. __  
__I'll be your hope __  
__I'll be your love __  
__be everything that you need. __  
__I'll love you more with every breath __  
__truly madly deeply do... _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, __  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea.__  
__I want to lay like this forever, __  
__Until the sky falls down on me... _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain, __  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea. __  
__I want to lay like this forever, __  
__until the sky falls down on me..._

"Kagome"

Kagome exhale slowly and Inuyasha knew she was asleep."

"_I want to lay like this forever, __  
__until the sky falls down on me..." _Inuyasha repeated as he tilted his head back and feel into a deep sleep.


	18. Lilly fields

Sorry this took so long guys having a bit of writers block

Kagome woke up alone in the cave. Her eyes searched around for Inuyasha but he wasn't there. Kagome sat up and noticed that his kimono was still on here. Kagome flashed back on what happened last night and a smile appeared on her face, Inuyasha had sung to her last night.

Kagome played the event over in her head, "_Inuyasha was a good singer_" Kagome thought.

After replaying it over in her head a million times Kagome figured she should find Inuyasha. She stood up and walked toward the front of the cave. She looked out side and saw the same breath taking view from last night. As she was going to step out and search for Inuyasha she could see him running towards her.

When Inuyasha was about fifteen feet away he slowed down to a run.

"Good Morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked as he reached her.

Kagome nodded her head and when Inuyasha walked passed her he flashed her a smile that stopped her heart.

"So what more do you have planned for today?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat down.

"You'll have to see but I'll take you to this stream so you can bathe."

"And where you be while I bath?" Kagome asked hoping for a hint of what was going to go on today.

"Like I said you'll see, so are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome could see that she was going to get nowhere and simply nodded.

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards Kagome. He faced his back toward her so that she could climb on.

Kagome did without hesitation and Inuyasha smiled. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at a stream and said he'd be back soon he just had to take care of a couple stuff.

Inuyasha ran to a near flied and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Ok lets get chopping"

Kagome shed her clothes and put then down at the side of the lake. She walked up to it and jumped in head first. It was a lot warmer then she expected she swam contemplating whether or not to say in the feudal era. Inuyasha was trying so hard to make her stay but what if some resurrected Kikyo again would he leave Kagome for her.

Plus Hojo had promised never to hurt her and Kagome believed him. Kagome resurfaced for air and saw Inuyasha coming in the distance. She took a deep breath and went back down. "I'll give Inuyasha and chance but I'll only go back if I have to."

Kagome poked her head out of the water and saw Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Turn around" Kagome said to Inuyasha. He did and she climbed out of the lake and changed behind a bush.

"So I'm ready are we going now?" Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha back his kimono. "Yeah" Inuyasha said as he put his kimono on.

Kagome climbed on to his back and Inuyasha started running.

"_I only have a few more hours to show Kagome how much I love her. I hope this goes well."_

Kagome looked around as Inuyasha ran, this place was so beautiful.

"Hey Inuyasha how did you find this place."

Kagome asked "I was just running one day trying to clear my head and it was just there."

Inuyasha stopped abruptly with caused Kagome to lurch forward. "OK you can get down now."

Inuyasha said as he crouched down to let Kagome off. Kagome got off and look around. "Um what are we doing here Inuyasha?"

"You'll see." Inuyasha said as he stood behind Kagome and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked trying to move Inuyasha's hands.

"You'll have to see won't you?" Inuyasha stepped forward causing Kagome to. Kagome exhaled knowing Inuyasha would not tell her anything or even give her the slightest hint. Inuyasha walked slowly giving Kagome enough time to tell that he was moving.

"Ok we're here." Inuyasha said. "Open your eyes." And he pulled back his hand to reveal the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen. It was a field of lilies; it looked like it stretched on for miles. There were so many different colors red, pink, white, violet, orange and yellow.

Kagome was at a lost for words. Finally she managed on word. "How?"

Inuyasha smiled."How could I forget your favorite flower?" Kagome smiled back Inuyasha had remembered her favorite flower maybe that meant he did care.

"Well we have to get higher for you to see it." Inuyasha said as he crouched down for Kagome to get on his back once more.

"See what?" Kagome said as she climbed on.

"You'll have to see now won't you?"


	19. I love you Kagome

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, trying to get high enough for Kagome to see what he had done.

"Inuyasha are we almost there?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed.

"Just making sure you can see it from the right angle" Inuyasha said. Kagome was still shocked that Inuyasha had remembered her favorite flower. Hojo hadn't and kept giving her roses that she hated oh so much.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had stopped moving. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Inuyasha let Kagome down and covered her eyes once again.

"Ok um I don't really know how to express my self when I'm talking so listen ok Kagome."

**"Brian McKnight - Love Of My Life"**

First, first time I looked into your eyes  
I saw heaven, oh, heaven in your eyes  
Everything I did before you, wasn't worth my while  
It should've been you all the time  
I do anything, and everything to please you  
You know how much I need you  
You're always, always, on my mind

You're more than wonderful  
More than amazing  
Irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life

Always, seems like reality  
Forever, don't seem so far away  
All I wanna do, all I wanna feel, all I wanna be is close to you  
Everyday, is my lucky day  
All I wanna do, is love you  
I place no one above you  
I'll tell you why

You're more than wonderful  
More than amazing  
The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life

Baby you know, you know you're my one and only  
(All I wanna do is be together)  
Sugar you know, I'll never leave you lonely  
In your eyes, in your eyes I see forever  
Ahhhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhhhh,   
Ahhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhh,

You're more than wonderful  
More than amazing  
The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life

Inuyasha moved his hands that were covering Kagome's eyes. Kagome stared in awe. The flowers were arranged to read a message.

"_I LOVE YOU KAGOME!"_

Kagome read the message silently to herself. Kagome couldn't find any words to say to Inuyasha. She turned around and he gave her an unsure smile.

Kagome couldn't believe he had done all this to show he cared. Kagome walked over slowly to Inuyasha and kissed him.

Inuyasha smiled under Kagome's kiss. Kagome pulled back and put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

I'll stay."

It was barely a whisper but Inuyasha heard it loud and clear.

**A Happy Ending….**

**I don't think so more to come please review**


	20. Inuyasha's dream Kagome's nightmare

Kagome was on Inuyasha back they were on their way back to the village.

Kagome had agreed to stay and Inuyasha couldn't be happier.

He was going to fast he didn't notice Kagome clawing into his back.

"Inuyasha slow down," Kagome said

Inuyasha slowed down to a jog then stopped. "What is it Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Yeah you're going to fast." Kagome said as she got off of Inuyasha's back.

"Well I just wanted to make it to the village before dark but we can rest if you want." Inuyasha stretched and sat down next to a tree.

"The village anit to far from here." Inuyasha said

"I'll be right back" Kagome said. "I have to use the bathroom."

As Kagome disappeared Inuyasha rested her head on the tree behind him.

"She's staying" Inuyasha yawned. He was tired he decided to take a nap and knew Kagome would wake him up when she was ready.

Kagome came back and say Inuyasha sleeping. She sat next to him and rested her head on his chest watching him inhale and exhale slowly.

_Inuyasha Dream _

Inuyasha could hear someone calling his name it was Kagome. He followed her voice but couldn't see her. Her voices lead him straight to the place where Kikyo betrayed him fifty years ago.

Inuyasha touched the whole in the tree where the arrow pierced it and touched his chest and felt the scar.

"_Inuyasha!"_ Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome. She wasn't wearing her usual school outfit but a priestess one. Her hair was pulled back just as Kikyo did hers.

"Kagome why do you look like that." Inuyasha asked.

"I thought it was nice don't you like it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure I guess but-"

Someone else joined Kagome and Inuyasha, it was Kikyo.

"Inuyasha let's go to hell now."

"Kikyo what are you talking about I'm staying with Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked over to stand next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha it is time for us to go." Kikyo said as if she hadn't heard what he just said.

"NO! Kikyo I said I'm staying with Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and brought her closer to him. She just stared at him with her big chocolate eyes.

Kikyo looked at Kagome finally acknowledging her presence.

Kikyo laughed bitterly which made Inuyasha cringe.

"This girl Inuyasha, she is simply a copy of me. Now let us go and leave this extra to herself."

Kikyo reached out her hand waiting for Inuyasha to leave Kagome standing alone, but he didn't move.

"Kikyo maybe you're the extra." Inuyasha said bluntly.

Kikyo was becoming impatient. "How do you say this Inuyasha I came into this world first long before that girl."

"Well Kikyo I think Kagome came into this world because God messed up when he made you."

That was what pushed Kikyo over the edge. Angry flared in her eyes but it quickly vanished.

"Inuyasha may I just hold you once more." Kikyo asked as she started walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha look at Kagome who gave him a look that said "_what could it hurt"_ Inuyasha meet Kikyo half way. Her arms were stretched out for a hug. Inuyasha hugged her but felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered "It shall be only I who will have you."

Suddenly pink light from Kikyo's hands blasted him back. He hit the tree that Kikyo bond him to fifty years ago. Kikyo took an arrow and her bow and faced Inuyasha.

"Good bye Inuyasha I will meet you in hell."

Inuyasha was to weak to move. Kikyo pulled back the arrow and let it fly. Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for impacted but heard a scream instead.

He opened his eyes and saw Kagome and ran in front of him. The arrow pierced her chest. She fell back next to Inuyasha.

"Kagome why?" Inuyasha asked as tears streamed down his face.

"I couldn't live without you." Kagome said and cough up some blood.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said and closed her eyes slowly."

Inuyasha heard her heart start beating in her chest.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha she was unsure what to do so she ran.

Inuyasha looked up and saw they women who killed his love was gone.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Dream over.

Kagome woke up suddenly when Inuyasha called Kikyo's name in his sleep.

"He must still love her." Kagome looked at Inuyasha his face showed such distress.

Kagome got up and lightly kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha. Know that I love you."


	21. Say Goodbye

Kagome looked at Inuyasha on more time before she started running. She took off her shoes and chucked them in opposite directions hoping to throw Inuyasha off with her scent.

Inuyasha woke up; he noticed Kagome wasn't next to him. In fact he could barely smell her. Her scent was so far away.

Inuyasha jumped up and followed her scent.

"_Kagome I thought you wanted to say with me"_ Inuyasha said silently.

Kagome was the village in the distance. She breezed passed Kaede's hut not even saying goodbye this time. It would be to hard, she saw the bone eater well. She ran up to it swung her legs over the side and… was grabbed from behind.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha demand. As he set her down in front of him.

Kagome looked at the ground; if she looked at Inuyasha she would start crying.

"You said her name, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly.

"What who's name, when?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo" Kagome sighed "While you were sleeping you called out her name."

Inuyasha thought of the horrible nightmare he just had. It made him shiver actually thinking of the thought of Kagome dieing.

"Kagome it was a nightmare you died at the hand of Kikyo. That's why I called out her name."

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha I wish I could believe you."

Kagome:  
"Inuyasha, listen"

Kagome:

_I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan, is always rearranged._

_It's so hard to say,  
But I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay... _

_I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

_Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall, every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away._

_I'm leaving today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay..._

_I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

_Inuyasha:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?_

_Kagome:  
what about trust?_

_Inuyasha:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you._

_Kagome:  
What about me?_

_Inuyasha:  
What am I supposed to do?_

_Kagome:  
I gotta leave but I'll_

_both:  
miss you _

_Kagome leads, Inuyasha in ( ):  
Sooo...I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: why do you have to go?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: trying to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
(Troy: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way._

_I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Troy: what about us?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Troy: try to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday.  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

_I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way_

Kagome pushed past Inuyasha to get to the well. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. He pushed her chin up making her look into his eyes.

**"Don't You" JESSE McCARTNEY**

Oh I say thinking about you always  
And I don't  
Want it to be different  
By the way  
Liking it where im standing  
And I wont move unless you force me to

Everyday something about you changes  
It's a show  
Living for the moment  
If I may  
I wanna be there to see you but I know  
You're keeping me here for fun

Wo-hoo  
Don't you leave me  
Wo-hoo  
I will never let you go  
Wo-hoo  
Don't you leave me  
Don't you go

You're a dream  
Floating around in nowhere let me sleep  
Thinking about your face the way it seems  
I'm swimming around your ocean  
I'm in deep  
BABY DON'T WAKE ME UP

Wo-hoo  
Don't you leave me  
Wo-hoo  
I will never let you go  
Wo-hoo  
Don't you leave me  
Don't you go

I'm not afraid  
Babay cant push me over  
Oh I say  
Gonna keep on trying  
Got it made  
I'm thinking about you always  
Aint no way  
You are walking out on me

Kagome looked at Inuyasha; she could tell there was no way she would leave with out a little force.

"Inuyasha get out of my way." Kagome said calmly trying to sound in control.

"No Kagome I waited to long to lose you again and I won't. I love you."

"If you loved me then why didn't you ever come back for me? Why didn't you even come visit me to see if I was ok?" Kagome shouted louder then she had planned.

"I couldn't I tried again and again but the well was sealed off. Kagome I was going to ask you tonight but…will you be my mate?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome waiting for an answer. He half smiled at her waiting for her to say yes and run into his arms.

"No."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"No" Inuyasha repeated as if he didn't understand the meaning of the word.

"I have someone waiting for me back home Inuyasha. Now move out of my way."

**THE POSTAL SERVICE( I changed the words a bit, my favorite song)**

**"Nothing Better"**

Inuyasha

Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?  
I can't accept that it's over...  
I will block the well like a goalie tending the net  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry

So just say how to make it right  
And I swear I'll do my best to comply

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my mate and slowly growing old together

Kagome

I feel I must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why i have to leave

So please back away and let me go

Inuyasha

I can't my darling i love you so...

Oh, oh

Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my mate and slowly growing old together

Kagome

Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures  
Inuyasha

I know that I have made mistakes and I swear  
I'll never wrong you again

Kagome

You've got a lure i can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
Say goodbye

Kagome pushed pass Inuyasha and jumped into the well; leaving a stunned Inuyasha alone.

**Sorry it wasn't long guys but i'm bad at that anyway please review**


	22. Readers Choice

Reader choice

I love my readers so much so I'm going to let you guys pick the direction you want this to go in.

Option 1: Kagome realizes how stupid she is and when Inuyasha comes to her time she begs him to forgive her and take her back to the feudal era

Or

Option 2: Inuyasha doesn't give up and follows Kagome to her time. He and Hojo fight for Kagome's love (Sing off)

Ok u guys choose option 1 or 2

Thanisha


	23. Inuyasha's wish and Kagome's problem

Sorry to all you guys who choose option one but option two won in a landslide. If you guys really want me to then I will write and alternate ending for you just let me know. Well for everyone who choose option two here we go.

Kagome climbed out of the well and walked the short distance to her house.

Sota was playing a video game in the living when her heard the door open, he ran up to Kagome.

"Is Inuyasha with you, is he coming?"

"No he's not coming I'm going to bed." Kagome climbed up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and plopped on her bed.

"Ugh Inuyasha had to mess everything up by bringing up that Kikyo."

Kagome rolled over in bed and the phone rang.

"Kagome it's for you its Hojo." Her mom called from downstairs. Kagome picked up the cordless phone from her floor.

"I got it mom." Kagome shouted as she picked up. She waited for the click to signal that her mom had hung up before she said hello.

"Hey Hojo how are you."

"Oh hi Kagome I heard you were sick last night so I was just calling to make sure you are ok.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just had a bad fever. I feel asleep pretty early." Kagome remembered how she actually spent most of the night up with Inuyasha. How he sang to her and how her feel asleep in his arms. She shook the memory from her mind.

"Well are you well enough to come to school tomorrow? I miss you."

"Yeah I'm coming and I miss you too." Kagome said the words with no emotion.

"Great well we have a test tomorrow want me to come over and help you study."

"No! That's ok I mean I'm still kinda beat so I'll just see you tomorrow." Kagome said a little to quickly.

"Oh ok well I'm see you tomorrow. Love you."

"I Love you too." Kagome whispered as she hung up the phone. She looked at it for a while and started dialing a number.

"Hello Ayumi can you and the girls come over to help me study."

"Sure Kagome we'll be there in half an hour." Kagome hung up the phone and went to take a shower.

When Kagome got out of the shower Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri where already in her room.

"So let's get to studying" Kagome said as she sat down on her bed.

"We know we're not here to study Kagome you couldn't have fallen behind by missing one day of school." Yuka said

"Now from what we here you went to get closure from Inuyasha." Eri said.

Kagome shot Ayumi a look form the corner of her eye.

"I had to tell them kagome other wise they may have killed me." Ayumi explained.

"Yeah, yeah whatever now tell us what happened." Yuka said.

"It's a real long story." Kagome said.

"Well we have time."

Kagome recalled on how Inuyasha kissed her as soon as he saw her and begged her to give him a chance. She told them of how he woke her up at midnight just to take her to a beautiful meadow. How he sang to her and they danced in the middle of fireflies. How she had fallen asleep in his arms. The girls were at the edge of they're seats lingering on Kagome's words. She told them how he remembered her favorite flowers and spelled out " I LOVE YOU KAGOME" in the flowers. Finally she told them of how he called out Kikyo's name in his sleep which must have meant that he still loved her. And when she tried to leave he proposed but she left anyway.

When Kagome was finally done her three friends stared at her in awe.

"He proposed, you are kinda young for that."

"I guess he's 17 but he would wait till I finished school."

"So he called out her name in his SLEEP and you thought that was reason enough to leave him." Eri said

"Um yeah" Kagome said

"Wow you're dumb." Everyone turned to look at Ayumi who was sipping on a glass on orange juice.

"What?" Kagome said.

"You're dumb was I not loud enough." Yuka and Eri looked from Kagome emotionless face to Ayumi's cold one.

"He did all of that and you still pick Hojo he can't even remember that you hate roses. Inuyasha was nothing but well to you and he slips out in his sleep;_ His sleep. _Did you even ask him what the dream was about?"

"Well no not really" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah didn't give him much of a chance Kagome." Yuka said.

Kagome look to all off her friends it seemed like they were ganging up on her.

"But what if wanted his old girlfriend again what would I have done then" Kagome argued.

"And what if he never does and you missed out." Ayumi said.

"Well it's to late now. I told him to leave me alone and never come here for me."

"Yeah because it sounds like Inuyasha is the type of guy to do that" Eri said.

Inuyasha stood motionless. Kagome had just told him that she didn't want to be his mate and was leaving him for that Hobo guy. He didn't know what to do the love of his life slipped through his hands once again. He started to move by this knees felt like jelly.

He fell to his knees. "_Kagome how could you leave me"_ Inuyasha held the tears back. He contemplated on what he should do. He decided to go back to Kaede's hut to talk to everyone.

"Go get her Inuyasha" Shippo said as soon as Inuyasha explained what happened.

"Shippo have you forgotten the well is sealed." Miroku stated.

"Inuyasha will find a way won't you Inuyasha." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah Shippo I'll try to find a way starting now. Inuyasha left Kaede's hut the testiga in hand. Shippo followed close behind.

"They never give up, do they?" Sango said.

Miroku and Kaede slowly shook their heads.

Kagome walked her friends to the door. She was not especially happy on how her friends reacted to the Inuyasha news.

"All we're saying Kagome is that you shouldn't have shot him down so quickly and if you get another chance listen to what he has to say."

"Sure ok guys but I told you Inuyasha won't come back here."

Ayumi shook her head but waved by to Kagome as the three slipped out the door. Kagome walked up the stairs and sat on her bed. She reached for her pillow and screamed into it for a good two minutes.

Kagome laid down and turned off her bedroom light it was all ready twelve. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep. Kagome turned on the radio and before it came back from commercial she had fallen asleep.

Inuyasha used the wind scar, blades of blood and just punched the ground trying to open the well. Shippo had fallen asleep long ago. The sun had beginning to rise and Inuyasha was growing tired.

He set down his sword and looked at the scared jewel shards that Kagome had given him.

"Kagome I wish I could make it to you some how." The shard in Inuyasha's hand began to glow. Inuyasha stared at it in amazement. Suddenly the well began to glow. The familiar blue-pinkish lights shined from it. Inuyasha took at look at it.

He didn't even question it.

"_It's now or never_" He thought as he jumped into the well. His feet didn't instantly hit ground as usually. He floated through the light and he knew he was on his way there. He was going to find Kagome

Kagome woke up late and rushed to get ready. She ran downstairs for breakfast and saw Sota on the couch in his pj's.

"Why aren't you getting ready for school?" Kagome asked

"I have a doctor appointment later so mom just told me to stay home."

"Whatever I'm running late I'll see you later bye." Kagome said as she rushed out the door and to school.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and ran to Kagome's house.

He went through the window to find Kagome wasn't there.

He heard some noise downstairs and decided to check it out.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's living room to see Sota watching TV.

"Yo!" Inuyasha said.

Sota jumped up when he heard Inuyasha's voice. He turned out slowly and jumped up to hug Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I know you would come back" Sota said as he squeezed Inuyasha's lower half.

"Yeah kid. Kagome went to school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah so what are you doing here? You're going to win her back form that Hobo right."

Inuyasha chuckled it was nice to know that someone hated Hojo like him.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to her school now." Inuyasha said as he made his way to the door.

Sota held on to his leg. "You can't go like that hold on ok. Let me get ready."

"Ready for what?" Inuyasha asked as Sota started up the stairs.

"To take you shopping for some real clothes." Sota said as he ran up the stairs.

Kagome walked out of school her boyfriend Hojo on one side and her friends on the other.

"So kagome did you tell Hojo what happened." Yuka asked,

"What happened sugar pie." Hojo asked. Kagome cringed when he did. She hated at the pet names he came up with.

"Well nothing really I just got closure with Inuyasha." Kagome said quickly.

"You went to see him." Hojo said raising his voice.

"Calm down ok I just wanted to get some closure. Nothing happened."

"Oh so you mean besides the fact that he proposed." Ayumi slipped out. "Oops my bad."

"WHAT!" Hojo shouted.

"Hojo calm down ok, Inuyasha did but I said no ok. He's not my problem any more."

"Kagome" Eri said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Your problem is here." Eri said.

They turned and looked at Inuyasha waiting underneath a tree.


	24. Going to the fair

There Inuyasha stood underneath a tree waiting for Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the clothes Sota had bought him, they weren't very comfortable.

Flashback

_**Sota had dragged him to a store called holl-is-ter. Inuyasha hated it, it had some loud music playing and it was way to crowed with people.**_

"_**Ok Inuyasha, how do you like this?" Sota asked holding up a shirt. Inuyasha looked at the shirt in Sota's hands it had a skull on it.**_

"_**Its weird, why would I want a picture on my clothes?" Inuyasha asked.**_

"_**It's what's in Inuyasha. Ok how about this." Sota held up a shirt that had the number twenty two on it. It was a dark green color."**_

"_**No I want something red." Inuyasha said**_

_**Sota started walking towards a long rack of shirts, all of them red. **_

"_**Take your pick" Sota said. Inuyasha looked through the shirts; finally he found one that he liked."**_

_**It was red and in white letters it said "Don't just look, come touch." With a fingerprint across his chest.**_

_**Sota found Inuyasha some dark wash jeans to match and showed him when the dressing room was. Inuyasha had a hard time with the zipper but finally realized it was meant to go up.**_

_**Sota got Inuyasha some white flip flops because Inuyasha said she wasn't stuffing his feet in any shoes. Sota found a white jacket and cap to hide his ears and paid for it using every last cent of his saved up money.**_

"_**Ok Inuyasha I spent all my money on you so don't let me down." Sota said to Inuyasha as they walked home. **_

"_**I won't kid but I'm going to find Kagome so I'll see you around."**_

"_**Ok good luck." Sota said as Inuyasha ran off to Kagome school.**_

Flashback done

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He looked so cute, kagome was starting to walk towards him when Hojo pulled her back and kissed her.

Usually he was soft when it came to kissing but this time he forced his tongue down Kagome's throat.

Inuyasha growled so loud that everyone with in a 30 yard distance heard.

Kagome pushed Hojo off her and he stared smugly at Inuyasha.

"Hojo what the hell was that "Kagome yelled.

"I just want _SOME _people to know that you're mine." Hojo said referring to Inuyasha.

"Why don't you just pee around me like some kind of dog! Mark your terrority. I'm not some kind of property that you can just claim." Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha smirked at Hojo. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome but was cut off my Hojo standing in his way.

"Get out of my way" Inuyasha said.

"No! Kagome is my girlfriend anything you want to see to her you can say in front of me." Hojo said his voice shaking.

Inuyasha smiled he could smell the fear on him from a mile away.

"Ok" Inuyasha said. "Kagome if your boyfriend doesn't get out of my face I'll punch him so hard that they will need a doctor to fix your face."

Hojo gulped but stood his ground. Kagome pushed past him and stood face to face with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha come here" Kagome said as he dragged him a good ten feet away from Hojo.

"What are you doing here and where did you get those clothes?" Kagome whispered because her friends and Hojo were trying to listen in.

"What do you think I'm doing here I'm here to bring you back and Sota bought them for me."

"Well you can just go home Inuyasha because I told you I'm staying here with Hojo"

"Yes!" Hojo said. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at him he turned his head the other way.

"That guy seriously." Inuyasha asked

"Yes ok, now just leave me alone because-"

"I'm not your problem" Inuyasha said

Kagome looked down at the ground. She didn't know Inuyasha was there other wise she wouldn't have said it.

"But you're right Kagome I'm not your problem. I'm his." Inuyasha said pointing to Hojo." I'm his competition and you know I'm a sore loser."

Inuyasha breezed by Kagome and walked over to Hojo.

"Listen Hobo" Inuyasha said

"It's Hojo." Hojo corrected.

"Yeah like I really care Kagome is going to be mine, so the quicker you back off the better."

Hojo stared Inuyasha straight in the eye.

"No I don't think she is because I would never dump Kagome for some girl. By the way how is Kikyo?"

Inuyasha punch Hojo so fast that it was missed if you blinked your eyes. Hojo staggered back form the blow Inuyasha just gave him. He cradled his jaw with one hand and spit out blood.

"Don't you dare talk about her, you didn't even know her. And it doesn't matter because Kagome is going to be mine."

Hojo charged at Inuyasha who simply moved aside and let him hit and trip over a trash.

Kagome was by Hojo's and helped him up; while Inuyasha laughed his head off at the fact that Hojo had a slice of pizza stuck to his shirt

"Inuyasha what the heck." Kagome felt around Hojo's chin to feel if it was broken.

Hojo smiled while Kagome examined him.

"_That bastard he wanted this to happen." _Inuyasha balled his first up but tried to remain calm.

"Inuyasha I think its best that you leave, right now Kagome is to mad to listen to what you have to say." Ayumi said.

Inuyasha looked at her they hadn't talked much but Inuyasha felt that she was on his side.

"Kagome I'm leaving now but I'll be back." Inuyasha said as he started to run.

Kagome watch him go she was to busy with Hojo to go after him.

"Ok Hojo I think you should go to the hospital this doesn't look to good."

"I'll go with him" Yuka volunteered.

"No I want Kagome to go with me." Hojo mumbled he could talk right due to his crooked jaw.

"That's ok I mean Kagome has to home to baby-sit. _Right_ Kagome." Yuka said

Kagome looked at Yuka. "Yeah I do my mom and grandpas are going out tonight and I have to baby-sit Sota."

"Oh ok well I'll call you after we leave the hospital." Hojo tired to kiss Kagome on the cheek but it hurt no much. "Bye honey bunch" Hojo said as he and Yuka walked away.

After they were about twenty feet away Ayumi and Eri burst out laughing.

"What so funny." Kagome demanded.

"Oh my gosh Hojo was shaking when Inuyasha was in his face." Eri said between laughs.

"I know and Inuyasha packs quiet the punch. I'm surprised Hojo can still talk." Ayumi said between gaps for breath.

Kagome looked at Eri and Ayumi then started walking away.

"Kagome wait up, we didn't mean to make you mad." Ayumi and Eri said as they chased after her.

"Well you did what am I going to do Inuyasha won't leave." Kagome said

"I don't know but you should defiantly talk to him before you make your decision."

"What decision I already made on I'm going to stay with Hojo." Kagome said.

"Here we go again Kagome all we are asking is for you to give him a chance." Ayumi said as they reached Kagome's house.

"Now we're going to the fair tonight and I wouldn't be to bad if you bring Inuyasha."

"Yeah ok I'll let you know "Kagome called back as she climbed up the stairs to her house.

When Kagome reached the top of the stairs she saw Inuyasha pacing in front of the door.

Inuyasha looked up as soon as he smelled Kagome

"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mad to get you, but that Hojo-"

"Inuyasha lets go inside ok." Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened the door and Sota ran up to him.

"So how did it go did you put that Hobo is his place." Inuyasha shook his head to make Sota stop but it was to late.

"So Sota" Kagome said as she stepped from behind Inuyasha.

"Wow I gotta go" Sota said as he dodged Kagome and ran up the stairs.

"So…" Inuyasha said

"Yeah Inuyasha what is it going to take for you to leave." Kagome asked as she walked up the stairs and to her room.

When Inuyasha walked not Kagome's room he noticed something on the floor.

It was Kagome's photo album spread open to they page with Kagome's and Inuyasha's picture.

Inuyasha smiled at the picture where Kagome kissed him on the cheek. He looked at the picture next to it and was filled with rage. It was of Kagome and Hojo; he had his arm draped over Kagome. She was laughing and he was smiling like an idiot.

The phone rang and Kagome picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Kagome its Ayumi. Are you taking Inuyasha?"

"No I'm going to meet Hojo there I'm going to call him now so I'll have to see you there." 

"Ok but I'm going to be a little late ok. Talk to you later bye." Ayumi hung up without waiting for Kagome to say bye.

Kagome dialed Hojo's cell phone number. He picked up after a couple of rings."

"Hello, Kagome"

"Hey Hojo did you want to go to the fair tonight?"

"Sure I should be out of here in a while they gave me some pain killers."

"Ok I'll meet you there." Kagome said.

"I love you" Hojo said

"Yeah ok bye." Kagome hung up she could say I love you to Hojo in front of Inuyasha.

Kagome told Inuyasha to leave while she got ready.

"Ok Inuyasha I'm going out tonight and we'll talk when I get home ok."

"Why can't I come." Inuyasha asked.

"Because it's a date ok" Kagome said as she opened the door. She looked back at Inuyasha his ears flat on his head, she felt bad.

"I'll hurry ok." Kagome said as she slipped out the door.

Inuyasha went to sit down on the couch when someone knocked on the door."

Inuyasha went to go open it, it was Ayumi.

"Hey Inuyasha, wanna go to a fair?"


	25. Phase One

Inuyasha got into Ayumi's car and was on the way to the fair.

"What are we going to do again" Inuyasha asked as he griped his seat Ayumi was driving fast.

"Ok so we get Hojo away from Kagome that Eri's job. She'll make up some excuse ok. Then we'll lure Kagome away from the nosy central of the fair and to the Ferris wheel, that going to be Yuka's job. You have to remain hidden no matter what ok until I tell you, lastly I get you on the Ferris wheel with Kagome giving you plenty of time to talk to her uninterrupted. Ok?"

Inuyasha had no idea what a Ferris wheel was or how they were going to take care of Hobo but he had faith in them.

"Ok but could we slow down bit?" Inuyasha asked as Ayumi cut off a car that honked their horn at them.

"No we have to hurry I'm sure Kagome has already meet up with Hojo by now and we have to find them before they go one rides. That way will be easier to find them."

Ayumi cut off three cars as she turned into the fair's parking lot. She opened dug in her purse and took out a walkie talkie.

"Eri have you found them yet?" Ayumi opened her door and stepped out of the car, Inuyasha followed behind her.

"Yeah the canary is with goofy and stupid. Over."

"The canary, goofy and stupid talk English."

"Ugh Kagome and Hojo are together. Man you take the fun out of everything. Over."

"Ugh just take goofy and stupid down ok. And stop saying over."

"Well how will you know I'm done talking? Over."

"I just will ok. Now where are the canary and goofy and stupid?"

"I won't tell you till you say over. Over"

"Are we serious there is a relationship at stake here."

"I know which is why you should hurry and say over. Over"

"Ugh fine where did you see the canary and goofy and stupid over."

"Thank you and by the tunnel of love. They are in line. Over"

"You have to stop them before they get on. We're on our way."

Ayumi put the walkie talkie back in her purse and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"We have to hurry."

Inuyasha dropped Ayumi's hand. "Only Kagome" Ayumi smiled.

"I knew I was picking the right guy to help."

Ayumi ran through the crowd with Inuyasha right behind her. Finally Ayumi stopped and pulled Inuyasha behind a tent.

"Ok I'm behind the tent close to the tunnel of love."

"I don't know what to do I spilled my drank on Hojo and offered to swing him by his house to change into a new one but he said no. Over"

"I don't care what you do just make him go away. Over."

Eri searched around her for an excuse to take Hojo away. She saw a TV with the news turned on a house was on fire. "Ok I got a plan. Over"Eri said

Kagome and Hojo where in line for the tunnel of love. Kagome couldn't get her mind off Inuyasha with his ears flat on his head. She remembered the last time she went to the fair. Inuyasha was there and had won her a giant teddy bear.

"Kagome." Hojo said.

"Huh" Kagome said realizing she wasn't listening to what Hojo was saying.

"Did you hear me"

"Yeah I did." Kagome lied.

"Ok what did I say?"

"You said-" Eri cut Kagome off.

"OH my god Hojo you have to come quick!"

"What is it Eri, what's wrong?"

"It's your house your house is on fire." Eri said between tears and gasps.

"What." Hojo yelled.

"What!" Ayumi and Inuyasha said

"What" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah I saw it on the news we have to hurry. I'll give you a ride there."

"Kagome I have to go." Hojo said.

"Hurry Kagome said.

Hojo kissed Kagome and turned to Eri.

"My car is this way." Eri said pointing.

She stared running and Hojo was after her.

Ayumi stared snickering. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"She didn't come in a car." Inuyasha laughed with Ayumi. "Well a little unorthodox but phase one is complete."

Ok guys the final chapter is coming up soon if you guys would like any of ur favor songs in the sing off let me know and i'll try to put them all in

R and R

Thanisha


	26. On top of the Ferris wheel

"Where's your car Eri!" Hojo screamed across the parking lot.

"I don't know I could have sworn that I parked it over here." Ayumi snickered.

Ayumi pulled out her walkie talkie "Yuka you're on."

Yuka appeared from behind the tunnel of love, Inuyasha wondered how long she had been there.

"Ok Yuka lure Kagome towards the Ferris wheel then I'll take care of the rest." Ayumi said into her walkie talkie.

"Copy that good buddy 10-4." Yuka said

"10-4, why do I have the weirdest friends." Ayumi said to Inuyasha.

Yuka walked up to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, where's Hojo?"

"Oh he had to go his house is on fire." Kagome said.

"WHAT!" Yuka said trying to sound surprised.

"Where are Eri and Ayumi?" Yuka asked already knowing the answer.

"Eri took him to his house in her mom's car and Ayumi said she would be late I don't know why through.

"So just you and me huh well do you wanna go on the Ferris wheel?"

"No I'd rather not last year it got jammed and me and Sota were up there for ever. Let's just go and play some games."

"Yeah games are fun but come one lets go on the Ferris wheel. Please."

"No you can go but I'm not going I don't want to get stuck up there again."

"Kagome come on stop being such a baby and come with me."

Kagome eyed Yuka why was she pushing to go on the Ferris wheel. Before she could ask Yuka pulled her arm and dragged her towards the line.

"Eri my parents could have died by now we have to get to my house now!" Hojo screamed.

Eri looked around the fairgrounds. "There he can go on that." Eri said pointing.

Hojo looked at Eri "Well beggars can't be choosers."

Hojo and Eri peddled their way to Hojo's house on a two sitter bicycle.

Kagome tugged her arm away form Yuka.

"I told you I didn't want to go now come on." Kagome said as she starting walk in the other direction."

"Come on pleaseeee." Yuka held on to the e extra long. Kagome turned around and saw Yuka giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Ugh fine but if we get stuck up there I will push you off." Kagome said as she got in line.

Yuka pulled out her walkie talkie and whispered "Phase two almost complete."

Ayumi put the walkie talkie back in her purse.

"Ok Inuyasha they are almost at the Ferris wheel, so we have to make our way there now. We have to split up through so if Kagome does see us she won't think anything is planned."

"Ok but where is this Ferr-is wheel." Inuyasha asked.

Ayumi giggled the "The Ferris wheel is over there see it" Ayumi said point to a large spinning wheel. Inuyasha had no idea what it was but nodded.

"Ok so I'll meet you there make sure Kagome doesn't see you until I give you the signal."

"Ok what's the signal?" Inuyasha asked

"This." Ayumi wiggled a finger under her nose. Pulled on her left ear twice, balled up a fist and hit the other hand with it.

"All that?" Inuyasha said.

"I want to have some fun too you know. Now I'll meet you at the Ferris wheel." With that Ayumi took off and disappeared into the large crowd. Inuyasha took a deep breath and ran the opposite way towards the Ferris wheel.

Hojo and Eri peddled up a very steep hill to Hojo's house.

"Hey I don't see any smoke form here do you think that's a good sign." Hojo asked.

"I – don't- know-"Eri said between gasps of air. "Maybe it means your whole house has already burned down."

Hojo started peddling fast after she said that. "_Damn I shouldn't have said that now we're going to get there faster." _Eri thought.

Eri thought of ways to slow down the process of making it to Hojo's house. Finally she thought of a good enough one. "_Kagome you better thank me for this." _ Eri suddenly stopped peddling leaving Hojo with all the work.

"Are you still peddling?" Hojo asked his voice strained.

"Yeah I am why are-"Hojo couldn't take it anymore and stopped for a second but that was all it took to send him and Eri rolling backwards down the hill.

Yuka and Kagome where next in line. Once the Ferris wheel stopped and the people got off Kagome slide into the seat; and Eri phone rang.

"Hello oh hi dad." Eri said.

"Dad I can't I'm at the fair-

Dad this isn't fair at all I just-

Fine I'll be home soon." Eri hung up her phone.

"Well I have to go my parents and my aunt and uncle want to go on a date leaving me babysitting the little brats.

"Ok well I could help you" Kagome said getting up.

"NO! I mean that's ok you stay enjoy the Ferris wheel. See ya love ya bye."

Eri ran off and Kagome sat there bewildered.

Inuyasha looked across the narrow road to see Ayumi she was giving the signal.

Yuka pulled out her walkie talkie. "Phase two complete."

The guy controlling the Ferris wheel heard the whole thing.

"OK WE NEED A SINGLE TO GO WITH THIS LONELY LADY."

People in line started laughing Kagome covered her face.

"Actually I was about to-"

Kagome was cut off by an oh to familiar voice.

"I'll go with her." The line and Kagome turned around to see who has said that.

Inuyasha walked up and sat down next to Kagome who was to stunned to speak.

"Ok you guys are the last one; you have fun now you hear." He had a funny grin on his face that told Kagome something was going on.

The Ferris wheel went around twice before Kagome said anything.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"You needed someone to go up with you so here I am."

"How did you know I'd be here alone?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha ignored her, "So are we going to enjoy this view. It's beautiful."

Kagome looked around it was. The whole city was lighted up.

"Inuyasha I don't know what you plan to do but you don't have much time; because this thing goes around like eight times then its over."

Suddenly the Ferris wheel lurched to a stop.

Kagome shook her head. "_I'm going to kill Eri"_ She thought.

A voice came over on a bull horn which is what Kagome expected, someone telling them the ride was broken and they would fix it as soon as possible. What she didn't expect was that the voice would belong to Ayumi.

"Sorry folks we are having some trouble but we will let you down, soon as possible. In the meanwhile try to enjoy the person you are riding with."

Ayumi waved up to Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha wiggled his finger under his nose. Reached up for where his ear would be if he was human and pretended to tugged down twice. Then he balled up his fist and hit the palm of his other hand.

Kagome's mind was racing; they had planned all of this.

Ayumi smiled and pulled out her walkie talkie." Phase three is complete."

"Correction, I think we have all the time in the world." Inuyasha said with a dazzling grin.


	27. Grounded

Grounded. I'm officially grounded for getting an F in geometry. My mom went ballistic and said I spend to much time on the computer. Any way I'm grounded for two weeks but that wouldn't be to fair to make you guys wait so I'll write at school, I'm sneaking on the computer right now and I don't want to get caught and get even more time so I'll up date as soon as possible.

Thanisha


	28. Kiss the girl

Manged to write this when my mom was at work plz R&R

* * *

Kagome looked around franticly; they had planned the whole thing. That was why Ayumi was late. That's why Yuka had to go so suddenly and "_Eri took Hojo away because his house was on fire."_

"It was all a lie" Kagome thought.

"Kagome we have to talk. I told you I'm not going to give up until you come back with me."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and studied his face. It was semi-serious but Kagome couldn't believe him not after all what happened with Kikyo. Kagome sighed and turned her head to look back at all the city lights.

Inuyasha look down at Ayumi, she smiled and have him a wave in encouragement.

Eri and Hojo screamed as they plunged backwards down the street. Hojo screamed like a girl while Eri finally remembered what to do and squeezed the brakes. The bike slowly stopped and Hojo finally stopped screaming.

"Wow that was scary." Hojo said. Then he started peddling double time he different even need Eri's help.

"This can't be good I hope Inuyasha is getting somewhere with Kagome." Eri thought.

"Kagome you haven't talked the whole time we've been up here, please talk to me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye but remained silent.

Inuyasha look down at the people passing by. One couple was holding hands

**Flash back (episode 48 Return to the place we first meet.)**

**Inuyasha walked over to the well to tell Kagome he couldn't see her anymore. He had decided he had to protect Kikyo, he reached the well and the sun shined into his eyes. He placed his hand over his forehead to block the sun and saw Kagome sitting on the edge of the well.**

**Inuyasha remembered how Kagome told him that Kikyo and Kagome were alike in their desire to be with him. Inuyasha told her that he like being with her, whenever he was he was happy and carefree but shouldn't be because Kikyo died for him.**

**Kagome asked if she could stay with him and Inuyasha just stared into those big brown eyes.**

"**Ok then" Kagome said as he took Inuyasha hand and started walking with him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and tightened his grip on her hand.**

**Flash back over**

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome she was deep in thought about something.

Kagome looked down at a couple. They were sitting down on a bench. The boy had is head in the girls lap.

**Flashback (Episode 13.The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-haired Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha laid down on the ground the spider head and bit him and injected a large amount of poison into his system. Kagome climbed up the spider web that Inuyasha was stuck in. **

"**Kagome save yourself." Inuyasha said**

"**No chance." Kagome replied.**

"**I'm serious it's to late for me. Inuyasha struggled to say.**

"**I'm not leaving here with out you." Kagome pulled herself up high. "No way." She leaped towards Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha closed his eyes then opened them again and saw Kagome was crying.**

**After that the group hides in a small room.**

**Myoga sucked out the poison and soon after everyone fell asleep. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was dripping in sweat so she tried him over with a handkerchief.**

**Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes and Kagome pulled back her hand.**

"**Sorry, I didn't wake you up did I" Kagome asked.**

"**No Kagome.**

"**What is it" Kagome asked.**

"**Tell me something, why were you crying."**

"**Back in the other room, because I thought I was going to lose you." Kagome said "I thought you were gonna die."**

"**You shed tears for me, cried for me, Kagome if it's not to much trouble may I lay in your lap."**

**Kagome nodded her head."**

**Inuyasha put his head on Kagome's lap. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha "what is up with him" she thought.**

"**How are you feeling? A little better than before."**

"**Yes, Kagome you smell kinda nice." Inuyasha said.**

"**Ok that's it you made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand my scent."**

"**I did, but I was lying." Inuyasha turned his head on Kagome's lap."**

**Flash back over**

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. He was looking at her.

"Kagome would you please give me a chance." Kagome looked at Inuyasha his eyes pleading her. Kagome held out her hand and Inuyasha stares at it in amazement. He finally was brought back to reality and took her small, soft hand in his.

* * *

"Eri we're almost there only two more blocks." Hojo said. 

"_Huh I wonder how mad he'll be when he sees that his house and family are fine. Oh well_." Eri thought.

"Don't worry mom and dad I'm coming" Hojo said.

"Kagome I love you more than anything in this world. I would die for you in a heartbeat. You're the reason I get up in the morning the reason why I feel I have to change."

"Change, change how?"

"I feel I have to change to better myself, like I'm not good enough. Kagome I know you deserve better than a hanyo which is probably why you want Hojo, and I understand but I can't help but fight for you. If you really want to leave I will because I just want you to be happy."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha his ears were flat against his head, he was looking out at the view of the city.

"Inuyasha." Kagome lifted her free hand and rubbed his ears until they perked back up.

"I don't want Hojo because he's human I want him because he won't hurt me like you did with Kikyo."

Inuyasha winced at her name.

"I can't, I just can't. You only picked me because Kikyo died. You loved her long before you even met me, so I understand." Kagome said

"Kagome I picked you and the grief that it caused Kikyo caused her to die." Kagome perked up at the news.

"Plus Kagome I knew I loved you long before I met Kikyo. I knew I loved you before I met you.

_Savage Garden - I Knew I Loved You_

_Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Inuyasha traced the outline of Kagome face with his claw. Her soft delicate skin trembled under his touch.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe..._

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Ayumi and Yuka watched from the bottom of the Ferris wheel.

"How long are we going to leave them up there?" Yuka asked.

"As long as it takes." Ayumi replied.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha edged closer towards Kagome.

* * *

"Eri what the hell my house is fine!" Hojo screamed. 

"Huh that's weird I could have sworn it was your house on the news."

"Well it wasn't mine."

"Well duh I can see that. Well my bad you wanna go get some ice cream." Eri asked.

"No I don't want any ice cream I want to get back to my date with Kagome if she is still even there."

"Huh ok well let me get the bike." Eri walked back to the front of Hojo's house and kneeled down by the bike. She took out a pocket knife from her purse.

"And the guys said I was crazy for having this." She pulled the knife out and stabbed the back wheel twice."

"Hojo oh my gosh the back tire is flat." Eri called out.

"How did that happen" Hojo asked

"I don't know but I guess we have to walk." Eri said.

"No I can ask my dad to borrow his car hold on."

"Damn it." Eri said.

"What did you say" Hojo asked.

"I said damn it I broke a nail" Eri said

Inuyasha was inches away from Kagome's face. Her big brown eyes stared into his amber ones. He moved into kiss her but moved back a few seconds later.

"Come on Inuyasha." Ayumi said.

(Requested by Leafstar of LyokoKonoha. Thanks.)

Oh I may have changed the song a little to fit the story.

Kiss the girl by Ashley tisdale

Ayumi

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome. She looked up at him but said nothing. Then they both looked out onto the city.

_Yuka_

_Now's your moment  
Looking at that perfect view  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Ok I know Eri is not there but Ayumi is keeping her up to date on the walkie talkie.)_

Eri

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"I'm going to call Kagome." Hojo said.

"Oh my gosh you have to pull over I have to pee." Eri said.

"Well hold it in we're almost there."

"I really can't." Eri started squirming in her seat.

"Don't pee in the car." Hojo turned into a gas station and Eri jumped out the car.

Hojo picked up his phone and dialed Kagome's cell phone number.

* * *

Inuyasha went for it. He kissed Kagome. He placed one arm around her waist and the other played in her hair. Kagome's hands slowly rose to rest on Inuyasha's shoulders. She was happy she was sitting other wise she would have collapsed. Her phone vibrated in her purse but she didn't pay it much mind. 

She ran her tongue over Inuyasha's sharp fangs, and smiled under is kiss. The Ferris wheel started up again.

Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss to get air.

Kagome (**Everytime We Touch –****Cascada)**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_.

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's lips. She ran her soft fingers over them.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

Kagome took Inuyasha's arms and wrapped them around her.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_.  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Kagome kissed Inuyasha, he licked her lips and she gently nibbled on his.

"Mission accomplished." Ayumi said into her walkie talkie and she gave Yuka a high five.

"Um we have a problem." Eri said.

Kagome broke away from the kiss when the Ferris wheel stopped from them to get out. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand but as she stepped out she saw an awe stricken Hojo.


	29. Wonderland

Sorry guys I know this took a while but my mom didn't let me go on the computer till I showed some improvement in geometry.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Hojo, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka stood still. It's as if time froze around them. Hojo's mouth was wide open. Inuyasha and Kagome were still holding hands. Ayumi had a look of satisfaction on her face she was proud of her work. Eri and Yuka just exchanged looks of confusion.

"Kagome how could you, how could you kiss him." Hojo asked as he fell to his knees.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look and he let go of her hand. She slowly walked over to Hojo and put her hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry Hojo but I love Inuyasha. I always have and I know he loves me too."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled as she said the last part.

"Kagome how do you know he won't hurt you again, I would never hurt. Do you remember how he put Kikyo before all the time? How he would leave you in the dust crying. Kagome I will never hurt you I love you." Hojo's voice cracked when he was talking.

Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist he tried to remain calm but if this Hobo fool didn't watch what he was saying Inuyasha was going to add injury to insult.

Kagome however stayed calm and continues rubbing Hojo's back.

"Yes Hojo Inuyasha hurt me in the past but that was back then and this is now. I love Inuyasha and yeah maybe he will hurt me again but all those time in between are worth it."

Hojo looked up at Kagome, his vision was blurred by his tears but Kagome was smiling. She wasn't looking at him but at Inuyasha who was smiling back at her. Hojo could feel Kagome slipping from his grasp, he couldn't lose her.

"Kagome, I love you so much."

Hojo grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. Kagome tried to push him off but he was to strong.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red his claws were growing longer. He could feel his humanity slipping away from him. Without the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha would transform into a full demon, 

Inuyasha tried to remain calm but he knew it was futile. Kagome finally hit Hojo in the nuts causing him to fall over. She looked at Inuyasha who was slowly changing.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome got up and ran over to Inuyasha. She forced her lips onto Inuyasha's mouth. Everyone stared at them wide-eyed. Inuyasha felt himself calming down. He pulled Kagome towards him.

Hojo was not standing; he wiped the tears from his eyes. He wasn't going to give up Kagome so easily.

"Kagome!"

Everyone turned to looks at Hojo. He walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. Inuyasha reach out to hit Hojo's hand but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Wait Inuyasha." Kagome said. Hojo pulled Kagome out of Inuyasha's grasp and towards him.

(These won't be the full songs, they're gonna be cut up a little)

Lionel Richie - I Love You(Hojo)

_To tell you what I feel inside  
To say to you I can't survive without you  
For all the things I've come to see  
And now believe there's only you  
Only you for me  
And standing here so lost in you  
That all my heart and soul can do is saying what's true  
I love you  
I love you  
_

Hojo ran his fingers through Kagome's hair. Kagome closed her eyes briefly. Hojo wrapped a hand around Kagome's waist; he swayed them back and forth. Kagome closed her eyes and moved to the rhythm of Hojo's voice.

Ayumi walked up to Inuyasha. "We're losing her Inuyasha, you have to do something."

_The first time I looked in your eyes  
It was so clear to my surprise  
My heart stood still  
I've heard it time and time again  
That when you fall  
You can't pretend  
True love is real  
I know that you and I do belong  
You are my focus my simple song  
You're all I need_

"_He don't love you like I love you"_

Everyone turned and looked at Inuyasha. He said the statement matter of factly.

DANIEL BEDINGFIELD(Inuyasha)

**He Don't Love You Like I Love You"**

_He don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you_

Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me We've been here before  
and I will walk away from you love

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from Hojo and held her close. He used his claw to outline the frame of Kagome's soft face.

_Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away  
Tell me your heart is a liar  
Tell me your not what I know you are  
All that a man could desire_

_But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you._

**Kagome's head was spinning. She knew she loved Inuyasha but she loved Hojo too. She looked towards her friends for help they just started back at her with shocked eyes. Inuyasha and Hojo were fighting for Kagome and they wouldn't stop till she choose. **

**Inuyasha twirled Kagome and Hojo caught her. Inuyasha reached for Kagome but Hojo was already on the move with her.**

**Ginuwine - Love You More(Hojo)**

_Since you came inside my life  
You've givin me the best in you everyday and night  
I felt my happiness in you make me wanna ride  
To the end of any valley  
Then you give me piece of mind  
You bring me comfort to my soul give me such a high  
No I will never let you know  
Make me wanna fly to the top of every rainbow_

[chorus  
I love you more everyday  
You show me love in everyway  
There's nothing else for me to say  
But I love you  
I love you more in everyway  
There's nothing else for me to say  
But I love you

So promise you will never leave  
You never say this is the end you'll spend your life with me  
You'll be my wife and my best friend, raise a family  
Something we both can treasure  
Ooohhh yeah  
In the mean time  
I'm gonin put in work  
You gonin be fine  
You never have to work  
So won't you come and fly with me  
Forever you and me  
The times we suppose to be  
I love you only

_I love you more everyday  
You show me love in everyway  
There's nothing else for me to say  
But I love you  
I love you more in everyway  
There's nothing else for me to say  
But I love you_

_I don't stop loving you  
And I won't stop kissing you  
You're the reason why I smile  
And I won't stop holding you  
And I won't stop loving you  
You're the reason why I smile_

Inuyasha exchanged looks with Ayumi. By her expression you could tell she was shocked, she hadn't anticipated for Hojo to put up a fight. Let alone to be singing to Kagome. She finally caught Inuyasha looking at her, she tugged her ear and gave time a nod.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and Hojo simply pushed Hojo a side and grabbed Kagome by her waist. He took his free hand and entwined it with Kagome's.

Taking Back Sunday-**You're My Angel(Inuyasha)**

_Looking in to your eyes  
I see all I want to be  
And I don't want it to end  
If I could only put two words the way I see you  
I only know I had an angel with me now_

And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers  
I wish I could be all that you mean to me

My angel without wings  
My angel

I wish you could see all that you mean to me  
But I could never find the words to tell you

And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers  
I wish I could be all that you mean to me

And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers  
I wish I could be all that you mean to me  
My angel without wings

Inuyasha stepped back from Kagome, she stood between Hojo, the guy who would never hurt her and loved her more then she could say. But on the other side of her was the love of her life, Inuyasha he had hurt her but she would like to think that it was all worth it.

Kagome slowly walked over to Hojo. She pressed her hand on his cheek and reach up to kiss him. Inuyasha hung his head in defeat he looked at Ayumi, Eri and Yuka who looked at sad as he felt. Kagome pulled back from the kiss and Hojo was grinning at Inuyasha.

"I guess the better man won." Hojo said.

Inuyasha couldn't look up to meet his gaze.

"I guess so; Kagome I told you all I want is for you to be happy. If he makes you happy then I guess that I'm going to have to deal with that."

Kagome hugged Hojo tightly and he smiled even wider than before.

"I'm sorry Hojo." Kagome's voice was small and barely heard.

"What?" Hojo said.

"I'm sorry that it had to end like this." Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha's side.

"But….the kiss that had to mean something."

"It did, Goodbye."

Hojo staggered back he couldn't believe that he had lost Kagome.

"You're telling me that you'd rather be with that sliver-haired freak then with me."

"Hojo I love you but call Inuyasha a sliver-haired again and I will break your jaw."

Everyone stared at Kagome in amazement, but Hojo who just shook his head trying to grasp on the fact that Kagome didn't love him as much as she did Inuyasha.

Hojo approached Kagome and took her hand in his.

"Kagome I will always love you and know that if he" He said nodding towards Inuyasha whose eyes weren't visible behind his hair "ever hurts you that I will be here for you." Hojo lightly kissed Kagome's hand and walked away he disappeared through the crowd of people.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha his eyes were hidden behind his hair.

"Inuyasha I hope you're not mad at me for kissing him but I felt kinda bad for him and I don't know."

Inuyasha remained silent and very still.

"Inuyasha please say something." Kagome said as she moved his hair from his eyes and saw the tears that rested on his cheeks. Kagome could see more welling up in his eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"Don't you ever do that again Kagome I thought that I had lost you."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome as tight as he could with out hurting her.

"You could never lose me Inuyasha never." Kagome whispered

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka exchanged looks of happiness.

"We did it guys" Ayumi shouted.

They jumped up and down together screaming and laughing even crying a little.

"Oh yeah Kagome you own me big time, I fell down a hill to get ya'll back together." Yuka said.

"What?" They all said.

Inuyasha and Kagome went home a while after Yuka explain how her night went. Kagome thanked Yuka again and again for what she did and said she would make it up to her.

When Sota saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking hand in hand he had a wide grin on his face and gave Inuyasha a high five.

"When are you going back to the feudal era" Sota asked.

"Tonight but I'll be back soon." Kagome said.

"Ok well hold on." Sota said as he ran into the house.

He returned with Kagome's yellow bag. He dragged it across the floor because it was to heavy.

"Sota did you pack my bag for me."

"Yup"

"How did you know I'd go back."

"I knew Inuyasha would make everything right."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

"Thanks kid" he said as he bent down to give Sota a hug. Kagome kissed Sota on the cheek.

"You ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, Sota tell mom where I went and her and grandpa that I love them."

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

With one last wave Inuyasha jumped into the air leaving a smiling Sota behind.

Inuyasha stopped right in front of the shed where the well was and Kagome climbed down.

"Are you sure you think you made the right choice, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome smiled and cupped Inuyasha's cheek in her hand."

"Yeah I'm positive. I can't wait to go back to my our own little wonderland"

Inuyasha smiled and leaned forward to kiss kagome. He held onto her waist knowing she would fall otherwise. The kiss was gentle and short but Kagome was still dizzy.

Inuyasha started to let her go but her knees were wobbling.

"I don't know if I should kiss you if you act like you're going to faint afterwards." Inuyasha joked.

"You can't do that" Kagome said. "I love it when you kiss me."

_ATC_- **_I'm In Heaven (When You Kiss Me)_**

Kagome

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland_

You captured me with a stare

_I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
Condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration_

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Inuyasha

_I dream of you every night  
feels like I'm losing my mind  
this feeling just getting stronger  
my head is spinnin around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer_

Kagome

_One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss_

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

Inuyasha

_You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss_

Kagome

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland_

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Inuyasha kissed Kagome again while running his fingers through her hair.

"Inuyasha take me back to our wonderland." Kagome said.

Ok guys that's it this was the last chapter of _Wish Upon A Shard_ I hope you guys liked it please leave reviews. I want to thank all you guys who were there from the beginning and even those you jumped in at the end. Thanks for all the reviews guys and please check me out regularly I have other stories in the works.

For everyone that choose option one when I had that survey I didn't forget I'm going to start working on the alternate ending now so I'll try to get it to you by the beginning of next week.

Thanisha.


End file.
